The Fog Above The Trees
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: A small town Deputy Sheriff has always heard that saying, 'A man is only as faithful as his options'. He never thought he would be tested and how badly he would fail. (Temporary Hiatus) (AU and possibly OOC) (Rick, Michonne, Lori, Daryl, Sasha and a few more) A few original characters from Foxyworld.
1. Chapter 1

The Fog Above The Trees

She could tell that her son was smitten. Ms. Ella was determined to nip it in the bud, and if she had to send the woman away with her young son in tow, she would do just that with no regrets, even though Ms. Ella had promised a very special friend that she would keep her granddaughter and great grandson safe. She wasn't going to allow her son to be reckless. Not on her watch.

"Who are the flowers for?"

"Mom! What are you doing up so late? Isn't it your bedtime?"

"Don't worry about me son. What are you doing outside my house in the middle of the night? You should be home with Lori and Carl. Give me those flowers and get!" She snatched the flowers from out of her son's hands and swatted him with the bouquet upside his head. The petals sprinkled around his shoulders. "GET!"

Ms. Ella prayed night and day as Michonne's belly grew. From her kitchen window, she could see Michonne busying about in the trailer that was in the backyard about 100 yards from Ms. Ella 's home. No way of denying she was expecting. Ms. Ella couldn't bring herself to ask her son. She didn't want to accuse him and be wrong and risk him not speaking to her for another year. Ms. Ella wasn't deaf to the whispers throughout the small town. When the whispers did reach her, it was always a different name attached on to who the father could be. She just hoped it wasn't her son Rick when the whispers reached her.

Rick was one of 15 sheriff deputies, and he had been on the force for over 12 years and was recognizable throughout the community. He was friendly enough. More aloof than anything. The women would occasionally throw themselves at him. He didn't give into temptation because his home life was good and he didn't need any complications. Complications were Shane's area of expertise. Rick strived for peace. Rick contentment fed into his marriage of sixteen years. He was a proud parent of a 12-year-old son named Carl. They lived by a routine, and that was fine by him.

Wake up. Wash up. Eat. Take Carl to School. Go to work. Pick Carl up if Lori couldn't. Go home. Eat. Wash up. Go to Sleep, unless it was a Wednesday or Saturday night. Those two nights meant sex. Sex, twice a week every other week. He felt like he was a lucky man compared to some of the stories he heard out there from his partners who were lucky for once a month.

His wife surprised him when she changed the routine to twice every week. Wednesday and Saturday night. She wanted to get pregnant. She wanted another baby. She wanted a girl. She stopped taking the pill and for the last year no luck.

"Rick! Wake up. It's Wednesday. Rick wake up."

"Can I get a rain check? I am exhausted." Rick was tired. This was something he wasn't going to be able to juggle much longer.

"It's Wednesday. You were tired last Saturday. You had a headache last Wednesday. Plus I have on that sexy nightie that you like so much."

Rick opened one eye and took a look at the flimsy material that once use to stir his loins, but in his current state, he was just not in the mood. Not even a little. He closed that one eye and buried his head back into his pillow on his side of the bed and began to fantasize more than he cared to admit about a dark skin dreadlock wearing beauty that got under his skin and into his veins.

Lori sighed and plopped down on her side of the bed with a book and began to read.

Earlier that morning the Deputy Sheriff vehicle came to a halt.

"What are you doing Michonne?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm walking to work."

"But, you're pregnant."

Michonne stopped on the side of the road with no sidewalks. "Okay."

Exasperated, Rick got out the cruiser and opened the passenger door for her.

"You know people will talk." Said Michonne as she got into the air-conditioned vehicle.

"You and the baby are my concern. Not people." He closes her door, and he went back to the driver side and got in.

"Is that so Sheriff?...Deputy Sheriff. Corrected myself this time."

Rick smiles a half smile. He is still slightly annoyed that she would choose to walk. Rick reaches for her hand and squeezes it as he drives her to a secluded spot. Once he parks he leans in to kiss her.

"You know I have to be at work in less than an hour, Right?"

"I can't get a kiss?"

"Rick a kiss with you always end up more than a kiss. Kinda how I got this." She motioned to her belly.

"Well, don't make it so good to me."

"Good to you?"

He begins kissing the side of her face and neck as she giggles leaning into him. "Michonne come on." He was pleading for more than the taste of her salty skin.

"You said not to make it good to you. How your memory just comes and goes." She turns to give him what he asked for and as predicted he had his seat pulled back as far as it could go as she struggles to get on top of him.

Rick helped to hike her skirt up and move her panties to the side as she unzipped his pants and released him so he could enter her. God did he want to be inside her. They kept their eyes locked on to each other as their breathing turned into a duet of moans and sighs as their bodies moved up and down to a rhythm all their own.

"I'm not hurting you?" Rick breathed out when she closed her eyes.

"No." She opened her eyes back to lock them again with his.

"Goddamn. Do it like that Michonne. Ride me. Drive me crazy with what you got. Just let me have a few seconds longer before you do that thing right there. Michonne. Oh."

"You always say-Oh. Shit, Rick, I'm going to-"

They both climaxed at the very same time. It usually took Rick a little longer to come down from his euphoric state as he kept Michonne hips still as he ground into her as if he couldn't get enough.

Minutes later he finally allowed Michonne who was laughing at him to dismount him.

When he finished zipping himself, he remembered he had something to give to Michonne.

"Almost would have forgotten." He handed her an envelope with a thousand dollars.

Michonne was surprised, "What is this for?"

"I want you to pay Daryl to fix your car. I don't want you walking. I don't. It's too hot. Whatever is left you get Andre whatever he needs."

"Rick we just had sex. You hand me an envelope of money? What do you take me for?" She throws the envelope back at him."

"You havin my baby, and I want you not to walk a mile and a half to work and back in all this hot ass heat just in case I can't make it to you in time like I did today. You going to fault me for that?"

Michonne was hesitant when she responded, "No."  
He puts the envelope back in her hands, and she puts it in her purse.

He drives from the secluded spot to take her to work.

"When's your next prenatal visit?"

"Next week."

"Mom mentioned that you missed the last appointment." Michonne looked at him, and he immediately responded, "She doesn't know. She just mentioned it in passing is all." He eyed her right back.

"I'm going to quit you one day Mr. Rick Grimes."

"And I will beg you back, Ms. Michonne Benton. I know I would." Rick said with certainty. His declaration made her smile as he pulled up to the small insurance office that Lori worked as the manager and Michonne got out.

Lori came outside before Rick could pull off. "Hey, Michonne. Glad my husband was able to give you a lift. It is hot out here."

Michonne nodded and slipped by through the door that Lori held open for her.

"Hey, babe. Just wanted to let you know you don't have to worry about picking up Carl this afternoon. I got him."

"Good."

"Love you, babe." She leaned in and kissed his cheek which she found unusual because they usually kissed on the lips but she tried not to think any more about it, and she didn't.

"I'll be home late tonight again."

"Okay." Lori waved as Rick drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_"There are all kinds of ways for a relationship to be tested, even broken, some, irrevocably; it's the endings we're unprepared for."_  
 _― Katherine Owen, Not To Us_

* * *

Michonne went immediately in the restroom at the insurance office and cleaned herself as best she could. She gave herself a long hard look to make sure nothing appeared out of order. She did two chants under her breath that she would do every day she had to come to the office.

"I can do this. I can do this."

She exits the restroom and takes a seat at her desk that was in between Maggie and Rosita. Never in her life did she think she would be a Customer Service Representative at an automobile insurance agency 'Go Stop Insurance.' Headset on she began her five-hour shift. Michonne was grateful that the calls were coming in steady where it gave no time for in-between chats with Maggie and Rosita who only wanted to talk about her pregnancy and why she doesn't smile more often.

There were only two people in her life that could make her smile, and that was her son who she adored above all else and a particular Deputy Sheriff.

When her shift ended, she darted out of the office to catch Daryl who's business was across the street from the insurance office. Michonne peered in and could see that he was the only one working up under a PT Cruiser. All that she could see was his jean clad legs and boots.

"I didn't see you at church last Sunday."

Daryl came from under the car to peer at who he knew the voice belong to, "No you didn't. I thought I cut back a little to maybe twice a month. Can't stomach all those hypocrites every week."

"Well, I have to go to church since Ms. Ella is a member and I am staying on her property for free until I-." She was about to disclose too much, so she changed the subject. "My car. Can you get someone to tow it here?"

"Already arranged by a particular Deputy Sheriff. I have five cars ahead of yours, but somehow your car has magically made it to the top of my better do right now list."

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"You know people are going to think that the baby is mine."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"That is an I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THEY THINK." He smiled up at Michonne who counted three people. Now, three people could make her smile.

They took the tow truck so he could get her 1998 Honda Civic from the driveway of Ms. Ella's house.

"If he doesn't calm his nerves other people will figure out who the daddy is to that baby you carrying." Daryl cut his eyes at her to see her response to her body language, and that remained neutral.

"I don't want him to leave his wife. I told him."

"Then what's the fucking plan?"

"This certainly wasn't."

"You're a classy lady. Real classy I put money on it that you are from the Big City. I know you don't belong in this hick town with us. You carry yourself different than anyone I know."

Michonne gazed out the window as they got closer to the house, "Yeah this has been a slice of humble pie that I have been choking on every day that I wake up in this hell hole."

Daryl parks his tow truck behind her Honda and turns the key off to the ignition. Michonne unlocks her door to get out, but Daryl rushes to help her out by opening her door and helping her step down.

"Thanks, Daryl. Are you hungry? I can get something thrown together. I just need to pick up Andre from Carol's." Carol lived about two hundred yards from Michonne in an almost identical mobile home on Ms. Ella's property.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not. Come on. Andre will be happy to see you."

Rick drove by his mother house at 6 pm and noticed the tow truck parked in the driveway. He drove by at 8 pm and noticed that the tow truck was still in the same spot. By 11 pm his curiosity got the best of him. Before he could make it to the side of his mother's home, she opened the side door.

"What are you doing Son?"

"The tow truck is still here. I'm checking to see if everything is ok with Daryl is all."

"Yes. Everything is ok. Those two have been outside talking for hours on that bench. Why?"

Rick was beginning to get his twitches. He was trying not to implode and reveal what wasn't ready to come to light, not yet. Not like this. He knew if he goes home he won't sleep. He already couldn't eat seeing the tow truck still there on his second drive bye.

"Just wanted to make sure there weren't any problems with Daryl moving the car. You know how rowdy those Dixon boys could be at times."

Ms. Ella's eyes narrowed, "But it's Daryl. He comes to church every Sunday. He's trying to be a good Christian man. Anyway, maybe he is the father of that baby."

Rick's jaw tightened. He knew in his heart he wasn't going to be able to juggle this for long. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think how he could just get to the backyard and move Daryl along. "I doubt that very much."

"Why? Have you heard something different?"

"You know how I am about gossip. I don't like it. So I am going in the backyard to get Daryl to move it along. I want you to get some rest. Don't you have bible study and Revival all day tomorrow?"

"Son-"

"Goodnight Mom."

Rick stepped through the darkness and followed the dim light that led to Michonne and Daryl sitting on a bench that Michonne had recently painted. His heart sank when he heard the laughter from Michonne. His gut was so twisted up with jealousy he knew he had to keep his wits about him and not make a scene. When he walked up into the light, he noticed the smiles they wore vanished.

"Hey, Deputy Sheriff-" Michonne began.

Rick's attention was on Daryl and Daryl only.

Daryl got up, "Thanks Michonne for that tasty meal. I appreciate it. I will call you to let you know when your car will be ready. " Daryl then looked to Rick, "It will be the only car I work on tomorrow." Daryl walked into the darkness leaving them to have at it.

"It's late." Rick's eyes narrowed as he took in Michonne looking relaxed.

"For you or Me?" Michonne asked to get clarification.

"For you and Daryl to be shooting the breeze."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You want to come in?"

Rick was slightly hesitant not sure if his mother was sleeping or watching out her kitchen window. "I do. But I won't. My Mom is most likely watching. I think she knows."

"Daryl knows."

"What?"

"You weren't so subtle about my car situation. Like you weren't very subtle just now with Daryl."

"You going to fault me for that too? He says he's going to call you to let you know your car is ready, but I don't have your number. He does. I don't know how to play this game with you, Michonne."

"Quit me then, Mr. Grimes." Michonne got up from the bench and walked towards him, but she passed him into the darkness. "Quit me then, Mr. Grimes."

He followed the seductive voice out of the line of sight of his mother's kitchen window where she was standing watching. Now, Ms. Ella could not see the two figures embraced in a kiss; skirt hiked, panty pulled again to the side, Ricks pants down at his ankles, Michonne's legs wrapped around his waist. She couldn't hear the panting the moans the slapping of skin against skin.

Michonne whispered in his ear, "Quit me then, Mr. Grimes." They were both close to climaxing when Rick let out a guttural, "Never."

...

Author Notes: I find myself fascinated with dynamics. You may be able to see that and maybe not. I do love Rick and Michonne as AU. Not so much in the show. Whenever I come across AU of Rick and Michonne, I devour the story unless it's too cluttered and not enough conversation that displays dynamics. Infidelity is one of the most selfish acts, and right now the dynamics are what drives my writing. I am not portraying Michonne in a way that is easily understood, and we tend to want to label her, and if you take the time with me we together will peel back the layers eventually of each character to find in the end they are all human versions of us or at least someone we know. Thanks for reading. Shall we continue?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Physical attraction did its part to glue them together, but something stronger than sexual attraction sealed the bond. When men and women grow apart, it is for the same reason they are drawn together; because they are finally, inherently too different. Friendships among women, on the other hand, were burdened by similarity."_  
 _― Galt Niederhoffer, The Romantics_

* * *

Pow, Pow, Pow. Bright flashes of light from the gun aimed at Andre caused Michonne to wake up in a pool of sweat. She scanned the room trying to adjust the baby growing within as she sought to sit upright.

"Mommy? You ok?" Andre was standing on the side of her bed in his Batman PJs.

The memory of that night flooded back. Two years ago, she was a happily married woman living a lavish lifestyle with her husband of ten years, and because of her victory in a court case, it cost her husband his life, potentially the life of her son. It was a very famous case in her career in New York City as a prosecuting attorney, and her ability to put an infamous drug lord's son in prison was now detrimental to all that she held dear.

"Yes baby, Mommy okay. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Michonne looked at the clock on the makeshift nightstand, 3:30 am. "Yes. but let Mommy change the sheets and take another quick shower ok?"

"Ok." Michonne quickly went to work removing her sweaty sheets for fresh set and Andre quickly climbed in her bed as he tried to wait for his mommy to finish what was suppose to be a quick shower but Michonne found herself sobbing at the thought of not having her husband with her to help her navigate. By the time she finished and changed into dry pajamas, Andre was already fast asleep. With his even breathing, she quickly fell back to sleep as she held him close.

...  
Routine was slightly off, and Lori took notice, "You came home pretty late last night. What was it 12 am or 1:00 am?"

Rick sat at the kitchen table across from Lori who was waiting for a response. He was hoping not to answer. He was hoping that she would go on about another topic, but she sat there waiting, and for the life of him he did not know which was the right answer.

"I don't know. It was after 12 am I know."

"What's going on Rick?"

"What's going on?" He put his cup down. His heart began to speed up.

"Why are you doing that? Answering a question with a question, is there something I should know?"

Rick began to stand from the table carrying his plate of uneaten eggs and toast to the trash can.

"Like you are not eating. You are distracted lately. We are not having sex often as we used to and when we do, it's like you're not excited about doing it. Do you want to talk about it? Is the job stressing you out?"

He knew it would one day be a conversation that he would have to have with Lori. The truth. The cold hard truth in no particular order: 'I am tired because I am having sex with someone who is pregnant with my baby. I have been reckless. I am reckless. I had sex with the same woman that doesn't want me as much as I want her. I am without a doubt remorseful. I am having sex with that same woman that I want so badly that I would sacrifice my peaceful existence for just the chance to love without restriction, without schedules with pure, unapologetic abandon. In our very own bed, I had made passionate love to a woman that wasn't you.'

Rick knew it would have to happen, the conversation of who, what, when, where, how and why but for now he would gladly go to his grave with those details. "I had to tend to a tow vehicle that Daryl Dixon left in my Mom's driveway."

"Dad, I'm ready," Carl called from the living room that was off the kitchen.

"Sure Champ." Rick took that as his way out by planting a kiss on Lori's forehead and headed out the door behind his son.

After Rick had dropped his son off at school, he drove to Daryl's Auto Repair shop where he found Daryl working on the Honda Civic.

"What? You checking up on me again?"

"How's it coming? Can you fix it? She has to be at work tomorrow, and it'd be good to have it done today."

Daryl paused and stopped himself from saying anything that could make an already bad situation worse. "I will have it done in about thirty minutes to an hour. It wasn't as bad as she described."

"I don't want her stranded either. I need it in good working order. Dependable."

"Then buy her a new car," Daryl suggested.

Rick eyed Daryl, and Daryl eyed Rick right back.

"If I could get away with that I would." Rick countered back.

"Well, you having a baby with her I say if you can get away with that shit you can get away with anything." Daryl quipped back.

"Did she tell you that?"

"You both did." Daryl went back to working on the vehicle. "Your secret safe with me."

"I would appreciate it if you stay away from her. From Michonne." Rick swallowed hard after the demand.

Daryl stopped working to give Rick's his attention. He was going to say something but thought better of it.

"I don't want to have this conversation again," Rick stated boldly.

"Roger that." Daryl turned back to working on the car while Rick turned to leave.

...

Rick drove out to his mother's home to find Ms. Ella's car gone from the driveway. Bible Study and Revival. He went to the back to find Michonne outside hanging clothes on a clothesline while Andre played in a blue plastic swimming pool for toddlers. He was splashing about laughing as his mother sung a song he found hilarious. Rick paused when he saw Carol exit the trailer with a diaper bag and took a now unhappy Andre to her trailer.

Michonne's belly was on full display as her long skirt started below her belly and her tank top did nothing to cover the mound. She had her hair tied up and back.

She was so beautiful as she smiled over the clothesline watching Rick walk over to her. He was mesmerized, and her smile caused him to smile as he closed the distance between them.

"What are you doing here handsome?"

"I'm here to drive you to pick up your car when Daryl calls."

"You paid him a visit this morning. He called and told me."

"He did?" Rick was surprised.

"Said you told him to stay away from me."

"I did," Rick admitted without hesitation.

"Why would you do that Rick?"

"It would make me crazy knowing you were with someone else. It's making me crazy knowing Daryl has your phone number, and I don't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because of what?" She was forcing his hand. Michonne needed confirmation on what they were doing, and today she wasn't going to back down.

"Michonne." He knew what she was doing. Rick knew what she was in need of, but he needed to be sure before he spoke aloud what was in his heart. He was aware that she needed confirmation

"Rick?"

"Do you want to make me crazy because that is what would happen if I find Daryl over here again late at night like I did last night after I TOLD him to stay away or there will be problems."

"Why Rick?"

"I would hurt him Michonne and any other man that comes around you. I would. I know I would."

"What are we doing Rick? What's the plan here? I'm in this hot ass box with no AC just a fan while you go to your wife every night?"

"I will bring you a window AC unit."

"I am not asking for that."

"What are you asking for then? I am ready to tell my wife everything. I am. I can't keep this up for much longer. What do you want me to do Michonne?"

"I just feel like I'm drowning and I need rescuing, and you want me stuck here waiting for you and you are not available to me so why would you stand in the way of me finding someone else?"

"Are you trying to piss me off, Michonne Benton?"

"I am quitting you right here and right now Mr. Rick Grimes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I am done."

"Is this you talking or the hormones? Cause I'm not done with you."

"You might as well because I am done right here and right now." She turns to walk into her trailer slamming the door, and Rick follows her inside, he is full of uncertainty.

"Michonne."

"I am done Rick and here's your money. Daryl worked on my car for free."

"You will pay Daryl. I mean it Michonne. You will pay him so help me God."

"Or what?"

"I will tell everybody that the baby you carrying is mine."

Michonne stopped and looked at him.

"I will get up in front of the church, and I will tell it. I promise you I will. This Sunday."

" You wouldn't."

" I will tell the whole congregation that I love Michonne Benton and she is having my baby."

"You wouldn't."

"I will buy that banner that attaches to airplanes "I Love Michonne Benton."

Michonne eyes filled with tears the more her heart began to swell as she searched his intense blue eyes. His confirmation was out there. If he was going to leave his wife she wanted it to be because he loved her not because of the baby. Love had to be the driving force.

"That week we spent at my house. Me, you and Andre. I loved every minute of it. Every minute."

"Rick."

"I don't regret it."

...

"Now Rick, I have a weeks worth of frozen dinners for you while I am gone with Mother Ella to see her sister Lucille in the nursing home. Carl will be staying with my parents who will be taking him to Disney in Orlando for the week."

"This is our sex week though. Did I agree to this?"

Lori laughed, "I will make it up to you, and besides you need to miss me sometimes."

Later that day he saw Michonne walking with Andre on her hip following the road with no sidewalks heading into town. He pulled up in the cruiser. He rolled down the passenger window, and she peered in with those eyes and that smile. His breath caught for the hundredth time that he stole a glance at her whether he was at his mother's house or in the church. She was just stunning to look at, and she had caught him staring on numerous occasions.

"Hi, Sheriff?"

"Deputy Sheriff." Rick corrected.

"Deputy Sheriff," Michonne repeated the correction.

He had to look away for a moment to focus on the road before him. She was so damn beautiful.

"Where you headed?" Rick had asked.

"To a hotel or motel." Michonne wasn't sure which one.

"Why? I thought you were staying with my mom? Did something happen?"

"The fumes. Paint fumes and I had to bomb it for the bugs. Not safe for my little one to be inhaling all those different fumes."

Rick nodded. He put the car in park, got out and went over to the passenger side and took the bag from Michonne and she got in with Andre.

"I don't have a car seat for Andre."

"I live just two blocks away. Just remind me to write a citation out for myself." He smiled at Michonne who buckled her and her baby in the safety harness of the car. The air conditioning was welcoming.

"I'm going to your house?" Michonne questioned when Rick made a right instead of a left.

"Doesn't make sense to waste money on a hotel when you can just hang out at my house."

"Don't you need to ask Lori if it's ok?"

"She's gone for the week, and I will mostly be working. My son Carl is gone too. We have an extra guest room, and besides, it will only be for a day or two right?"

Michonne side eyed him. She found the deputy sheriff very attractive but he was also very married and from the looks of him and Lori together- happy. But she also considered the fact that she didn't have the money to stay in a hotel and most likely it would have to be a fleabag motel. "You need to tell your wife that we are in her home or I won't stay here."

He considered what Michonne said and agreed with the implications. "Okay."

Inside, the home was clean and decorated in a somewhat Amish style that Michonne did not like but it was Air-conditioned and pest free at no cost.

Rick returned home later that evening to a pleasant scent of a home cooked meal and Michonne relaxed on the sofa in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top flipping through the television channels. Her legs were stretched out, and he wondered for a second what her legs would feel like wrapped around his waist, they looked so smooth, and before he could look away, she was smiling at him.

"You finished over there, Sheriff?" Michonne knew he was checking her out. She couldn't resist checking him out in his uniform with his gun belt secured to his waist.

"Deputy Sheriff." Rick corrected.

"Deputy Sheriff," Michonne repeated the correction before continuing. "I took the liberty to cook something. I have a plate warming in the oven for you. Get yourself washed up and I will have it on the table waiting for you."

Rick entered the kitchen in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. His hair was damp. He could swear he could see Michonnes booty cheeks peeking out of the boy shorts, but that was because he was trying to see her ass cheeks.

Whatever she had made smelled fantastic and Rick was famished. "What is this? It's delicious."

"Stewed Chicken." She watched him enjoy the meal she had prepared, and he talked about his day at work. When he finished his meal, Michonne removed his plate and washed it. She tidied up the kitchen while he sat and watched her. An awkwardness began to grow between them. Whatever was in the air was palpable.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Rick stood from the table.

"Sure."

Rick sat on the opposite end of the couch with the remote channel surfing, and it was annoying Michonne to the point that she tried to reach for the remote and he was quick to keep it out of her reach.

"Commit to something please." She laughed.

"I can't if you take this remote from me. I do not want to watch lifetime."

"Then commit to a channel." She snatched the remote, but he was able to retrieve it from Michonne quickly. The play fight over the television remote control geared things in a direction that neither of them anticipated or neither would admit too. They tussled until they were laughing so hard. Rick had ended up on top of Michonne straining to get the remote from her grip.

She could feel his arousal, and it was protruding precariously near her boy short covered entry as he rested between her legs. He had his upper body weight resting on his elbows looking down at the woman he fantasized kissing for months.

He wanted to know how her bottom lip would fit within his. He wanted to know what her tongue felt like in his mouth. He wanted to taste her and taste her he did as he leaned down slowly dangerously close to her lips hoping she would reject him so he could wake from this hypnotic spell that she cast upon him. In that one kiss was more fire and passion than he thought he could ever experience in that one kiss. Kissing her was as intoxicating as he had dreamt many nights. She was responding, and his heart raced. It was intense, and instantly, like their bodies were magnetic he began to dry hump her, and she humped him right back.

"I want you in the worst way. Stop me Michonne." Rick stared down at Michonne as her body kept undulating with his.

"Yes...Get up. Go. Stop." She was so aroused. Michonne was so attracted to him and she wanted him badly at that very moment.

His penis was still grinding against her causing her to moan.

"Stop moving with me if you want me to stop." Rick cautioned. He was confused and her kissing him back did not help. They both lacked the control and neither truly desired to stop.

"Ok." She tried to come to her senses. " Rick you have to stop moving and get up."

"Ok.

He tried to stop, and he did long enough to take his throbbing penis out of his sweatpants and help Michonne out of her boy shorts. Their lips were locked together so there could be no more refusal. No more conversation. No more second guessing of what either wanted to happen at that moment and many moments afterward.

Michonne gasped at his size. She gasped as he slowly gained entry. But when he fully entered her she let out a scream of ecstasy.

Rick couldn't believe how tight she was. How her walls were gripping him like a vice. She was so very wet as he began to push in and out. He found his mouth devouring her breast as she arched into him. She was squeezing his ass. She was clawing his back as she sucked on his neck and jawline.

"Michonne."

"Rick."

They came at the same exact time right there on the living room floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want her to melt into me, like butter on toast. I want to absorb her and walk around for the rest of my days with her encased in my skin.

I want."  
― Sara Gruen, Water for Elephants

...

"I don't want your money, Michonne. How many ways must I say keep it? I just hope if there is a God he has taken note of this moment." Daryl half smiled.

"Well if you won't take the money then you need to give me a receipt of some kind. Rick is sitting out there waiting in his cruiser across the street, probably looking at his watch and timing this interaction."

"You like that? You like crazy?"

"As long as I am the one causing it, yes."

"To each his own." He shakes his head as he goes over to a piece of paper and stamps paid, the date and amount 350.00. Daryl hands it to Michonne. "If he asks you why it is on a piece of paper tell him I ran out of official receipts." He winked at Michonne who smiled back.

"You coming to church Sunday right?"

"I am. You going?"

"You know I have too."

"I will sit next to you."

"No, you will not." Michonne admonished the whole idea.

Daryl laughed, "I am not even safe in the church."

Michonne chuckled, "I don't want to find out." She took her keys and started her car up. She rolled down her window, "Thanks a lot, Daryl."

"Anytime Classy lady."

As Michonne backed out to go back home, Rick drove off to work in his cruiser in the opposite direction.

...

Friday morning Michonne awoke to the sound of a pickup truck coming close to her trailer and a knock at her door. It was Rick with a brand new window air conditioning unit. He wrestled the box inside. Without a word between them, he had it mounted in the window plugged in, and running.

The coolness was instantly felt and appreciated as she smiled as Rick collected the trash and put it in the back of his pick up. He stood outside while she stood in her doorway.

"Thank you."

"Is that all that I get? All that commotion Andre still asleep..."

"Do you ever have anything else on your mind when it comes to me, Mr. Grimes?"

"You gonna fault me for being turned on by you standing there looking like that? Looking at me like that?"

"I've got on and old lady gown. My belly is huge. I can't even see my pubic hair."

"Is there something you want me to help you out with down there. I will be more than willing to assist if you want."

"You are incorrigible."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Your mother is beelining it over here. Good Morning Ms. Ella."

"Good Morning, Michonne. Good Morning, son. What type of Christian duty are you performing today?" Rick's mother looked about and in the back of the truck bed.

"Got a new unit up and running and I have to take these boxes full of bibles to the prayer group today, that will be going out into the community tomorrow morning.

"Excellent son. We got to get the word of our Savior out to all the souls. Come on in the house with me son before you go. I need you to go in the attic and bring down a box for me." Rick stole a glance at Michonne who was still standing in the doorway. She blew him a kiss and stepped inside closing her door.

God how he wanted to be inside her.

Rick climbed down from the attic carrying a small box of bibles down for his mother who was waiting for him to come down the last step safely.

"I was thinking about all the drama with her being pregnant and all that she should find another place to stay. The whole situation is kind of a blight on my property you know. I know Daryl has a room above his repair shop that she could stay until she figures things out. She may be able to find someone a suitor of sorts. Maybe Daryl..."

"You would do that?" Rick blood began to boil. He began to twitch, and his jaw tightened. Rick pushed the retractable ladder up in the attic and pulled the string to bring down the door hatch with so much force it startled Ms. Ella. He didn't know which idea was going to make him lose his shit more, Michonne put out with Andre or Michonne living with Daryl.

"I've prayed about it and -"

"Instead of standing by what is your decision and owning up to it you are going to say God told you to put a pregnant woman with a 3 and half-year-old son out in the streets."

"I've prayed about it, and I woke up today with the answer that God delivered unto me."

Rick's eyes narrowed, and that was Ms. Ella's confirmation. He didn't have to say another word. She knew, and she had to stand down, "Is this your way of forcing my hand?" Rick asked sternly.

Ms. Ella began to cry.

"I don't want to hear another word about putting Michonne out. You hear me?"

Ms. Ella nodded her head, "Okay, son." She now in good conscious could not put her future grand baby out in the street nor the woman that her son was indeed in love with neither. She would not sacrifice her only begotten son. No.

Rick ran his hands through his hair and picked the box back up. He was angry and flustered that this was even a conversation he was having with his mother, and he knew the hour was ticking for him to come clean with Lori eventually.

"Before your Dad died three years ago he told me to not stand in your way like I did before. He asked me to let you live." Rick's back was still to her as he was at the front door to leave but he was still, listening. "Your dad always said that if you wanted to leave Lori those years ago, you should have. I should not have interfered and had you stay where you were unhappy. I'm a sorry son."

"I'm not unhappy with Lori. I don't want anyone or you to think that. Ever. Lori has been the best she could be, and she tries damn hard. I don't fault you either. It was best for Carl that Lori and I stayed together."

"Michonne. She looks just like Suzanne."

"She does." Rick agreed.

"Same mannerisms."

"Still not the same."

"How's that son?"

"Michonne threatens to quit me every other day."

...  
"Thank you for calling Go Stop insurance this is Michonne Benton speaking how can I assist you today?"

The office with eight Customer Service Reps and Lori the office manager on duty was bustling with customers coming in and out dropping off payment, activating a policy, adding a new vehicle, canceling a policy or just policy questions while inbound calls were coming in steady.

Maggie had front desk duty. Michonne was glad when Maggie volunteered to take her place. Fake smiling was too exhausting for Michonne and feigning concern about why the customer couldn't make a payment was even more painful.

"I think Rick has something special planned for me tomorrow because I noticed a thousand dollars taken from our savings and another three hundred yesterday."

"Wow. That's a lot of money. What do you think he has planned?" Maggie leaned against the front desk where she and Lori stood.

'Oh my God.' Michonne couldn't focus on what the customer was saying in her headset. Her attention was on the conversation between Maggie and Lori.

"Well, tomorrow is our 17 year anniversary. Probably a nice bracelet or earrings."

"Wow! He loves you."

"What sir?" Michonne had to bring her attention to the voice that was demanding a response to his question.

"Do I need to hang up and call back to get someone else that will listen?" The customer was on the verge of being irate, and Michonne had no patience in coddling and apologizing, so she disconnected the call.

"He said he was going to call back." She shrugged when she noticed Rosita in tears laughing.

...

"So you got a new girlfriend now?"

Daryl slid from up under an old Volkswagen Beetle.

"Is that your baby she carrying?"

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be pissed off with you Daryl Dixon."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, the baby ain't mine."

"Are you saying that so I won't be pissed off with you?"

"No. I'm saying it because it is the truth. I don't know why you are getting pissed though...you broke up with me Ms. Sasha."

"I broke up with you because you pissed me off."

"You still pissed?"

"No."

"Good. Come over here and give me some sugar."


	5. Chapter 5

"Animal rage is scary, but not as scary as control."  
― Lance Conrad, The Price of Nobility

...

"I didn't think I was going to see you today." Michonne smiled at the Deputy Sheriff standing at her door. She had only been home an hour and already had Andre washed up and fed. He was watching cartoons and eating potato chips.

"Well, if I had your phone number I could have given you a heads up."

"You really want my phone." She wore the look of someone who had a secret that she wasn't going to share.

"I do."

"I'm going to do what your mother does on every decision, 'pray over it.'"

"Do you need me to go pay Carol for watching Andre?" Rick glanced over to Carols trailer.

"No."

"You sure? I've got some cash on me, and I know how Carol is strapped for cash and all."

"I've taken care of Carol. That is why she loves watching Andre. We both take care of paying her in a timely fashion." Michonne laughed which made Rick relax and smile at her.

"You going to let me in?"

"Your mother is home isn't she?"

"Yeah about that..."

"No, about your wife. What's tomorrow?" Michonne asked abruptly.

"Tomorrow is Saturday.

"And this particular Saturday is what?" Michonne crossed her arms.

Rick for the life of him couldn't figure it out, so Michonne hit him upside his head with the envelope that contained the thousand dollars that he had initially given her to pay for her car repairs.

"Your Anniversary. What the heck Rick? That is all your wife talked about at work today. I mean all she talked about with even the customers that came in today. Take this money back and get her something. She's spoken about a ring or earrings or bracelet. Get her some jewelry. "

"No."

"What?"

"No."

Michonne stepped outside the trailer. "What are you trying to tell me, Rick?"

"I am going to tell her tonite. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Are you sure this is the right time for all this?"

"I want to be with you. I can't keep juggling my life with Lori when all I want is to be with you. I want to be with you Michonne, and I'm tired of waiting for you to realize that. I'm sick of the sneaking around. I 've had enough of the few minutes here and there. I want to come home to you. I want you to get home to me. That is what I want."

Michonne began to cry.

"Is it the hormones?"

"Why everything got to be my hormones?" She hit him with the envelope.

"I know this makes for a very awkward situation, but I plan to keep you out of it as much as possible. The who, what, why, when, will not be disclosed if I can help it...for now. So, you off Saturday and Sunday. By Monday things should be okay for you in the office, or you can just stop working altogether."

"And do what? Watch the non-existent breeze hit the clothes line or watch the fog above the trees?"

Rick looked at Michonne, "you've been around Ms. Mabel?"

...

"You know this is wrong."

"I know."

"People get killed in situations like this."

"I know."

"Don't you care?"

"I do."

"I was only to stay a day, or two remember?"

"I do." He almost grunted.

"It's the third day, and I am still here."

"Yep."

"You were supposed to spend most your time at work."

Her breathing became shallow.

"Yeah."

"But you haven't gone."

"No.."

Why?"

"Because I rather do this with you all day. All night." He drove in deeper. "Ahhh."

The sound he made had Michonne picking up her pace. She felt her climax was within reach as she began rocking her hips as his eyes locked on hers as she rode him.

The way she moved was driving him wild with desire. He wanted more, and he desired more, and she was exquisite giving him what he considered the best sex of his life. God he loved being inside her. He loved watching her come undone and within a matter of seconds after her, so did he, as he squeezed her ass and called her name, "Michonne."

Rick didn't allow her to move off of him, so she laid on top of him with his penis still semi-hard inside of her. When their breathing returned to normal, she kissed his lips. Being with him in the way Michonne was with him, was weird because it never once felt like sex, it was like he was making love to her. Like he missed her but yet she didn't know why when she didn't know him very well or if at all. I mean he had shown her around the town. Helped her find a car to buy. Took her to work on occasion. Went dancing once and he helped with random things needed fixing around the trailer.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Rick held her in his arms.

"Why do you stare at me all the time? Like you know me from somewhere."

"Well, you look like someone that I loved a lot for starters. You two could be sisters from what I could remember of her. It's quite eerie especially seeing you sitting at my Mom's dinner table holding Andre that first night I met you."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a fire. It was the day I died too."

...

"Yeah we are going to your mother's house to meet another stray she picked up from the shelter." Lori chuckled.

"Stray?" Rick was confused by the term and how Lori was applying it.

"Yeah. This one has a kid unlike that young girl last month that robbed your mother blind."

"When was someone going to tell me about this?"

"She mentioned it in her testimonial. Apparently, you weren't listening."

"Hours of hearing people go on and on, I think by the time my mother got up I may have tuned everything out."

"She's going to move her into the trailer since she had the bad experience with that other girl." Lori put her shoes on and was waiting for Rick to accept that they were going to his mother's for dinner.

"I want you all to meet, Michonne and Andre. Michonne this is my son, Deputy Sheriff Rick, his lovely wife Lori and their son Carl."

Michonne looked away from her son Andre who was trying to grab at the place setting, into the eyes of the blue-eyed stranger who didn't speak but his wife immediately broke the awkwardness, and so did the son. All through dinner he just stared and Michonne stared right back. He had to remind himself that he was rude or his mom cutting in to add his name to the conversation. Even Lori had to snap him out of it.

"So, where are you from Meshawn?" Lori asked.

"Not from here and it's Mih-shown.

"Doesn't she have a lovely name?" Ms. Ella admired.

"Are you related to the Patterson's?" Rick finally asked. "Suz-"

Ms. Ella made sure to cut Rick off from the topic of someone from his past. "Michonne will be joining us every Sunday at church. She will also be in need of a job, and if you have any openings Lori at the insurance agency, please let her know. Michonne is of the educated sort."

"I went to Florida State. Where did you go to school?" asked Lori.

"Harvard."

...

"Everything checks out on the Michonne Benton you wanted me to look into." Glenn handed Rick the report that showed she did indeed attend Harvard University and had a law degree. She was from New York. "The million dollar question is what is she doing here? Do you want me to do some more digging? I have a friend Aaron that work for the feds."

"Yeah. You do that." Rick found himself intrigued. And that request was somehow forgotten. Swept away. Glenn had never told Rick that it was on a need to know basis and that the search that he had done had pinged the FBI immediately. Glenn had to answer to two men in black suits that paid him a visit down at the station.

...

"Hey, I was wondering if you were coming home anytime soon." Lori greeted her husband what would have normally been a kiss on the lips ended up landing on his cheek. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Lori we need to talk." He waited for her to sit on the couch, and he sat on the love seat across from her. "Where's Carl?"

"He's spending the night at his friend Noah's."

"Good."

"Rick you are making me nervous. What's going on?"

"I don't know any other way to say it but to come right out and say it." He took a deep breath.

"Say what, Rick?"

"I want a divorce."

Silence.

"I want a divorce."

Silence.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Silence.

Lori got up.

"Where are you going?" Rick sat there puzzled as he watched her quietly leave the room to go in the bedroom. He covered his face with his hands. Exasperated. When she came back, she had a gun in her hand, and she was aiming right at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you. I want to do everything with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and get old with you. And then I want to die the day before you do, so I never have to live without you."  
 **― Stacey Jay, Juliet Immortal**

* * *

 _"A woman with a Bible is a female with a gun."_

 _A young Rick sat next to his dad on the porch step in front of the house, "I thought it was supposed to be like a sword Dad."_

 _"No, son. The word if spoken correctly would slice a sinner or the convicted to his core but what I'm saying is a woman with a Bible is like being held up by a gun...if you aren't going to bend that knee...it could make for a very long night."_

* * *

"Here Rick," Lori's face was stern. She was reaching a bible to him.

Rick sat frozen. He did not reach for the bible that she was offering him to take from her hand.

Lori began again. "Here Rick. Take this Bible before I throw it at you. I will throw it at you."

Rick cleared his throat, "Lori."

"I want to believe that you are joking. But you are not a joking man. I want to believe that I did not hear you correctly especially the day before our anniversary. But you repeated it. What I do know for certain is that we can work through this. Whatever this is whatever is going on Rick we can and we will fight this devil that has come to destroy our family. Now take this bible, and let us find some verses and pray."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to pray about it."

...

 _"Son. If you ever find yourself on the other end of the Bible either take it and buy yourself some time or be prepared for the wrath of God himself."_

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Rick's pickup truck pulled up into his mother's driveway. He got out and was bombarded by his mother immediately who was out in the front of the house gardening with Andre. "I thought I have Michonne and Andre move into the house with me. I can watch over them until," When she saw his face she immediately became concerned, "Son what happened?"

"Everything happened. All night long and all the way in today."

"You should have called Batman." Andre offered advice.

"Should've." Rick tried to smile, but the seriousness of the situation at hand overruled.

"You told Lori?" Rick's mother asked.

"Not everything. I need you to say I gave you a thousand dollars to help around the house. Whatever story you can come up with about the thousand dollars would be greatly appreciated."

"You putting me in this?"

"I have to go see Michonne, so she is on the same page about it."

"You gave..."

"Yes. Yes, I did. But I gave it to you." Rick looked at his mother who looked away and ushered Andre in the house with her.

Rick walked over to the trailer where he could hear music playing and Carol and Michonne sitting on the bench laughing.

Carol immediately excused herself as she made way to her home before Rick could get close enough to say his greetings. He was relieved because he didn't want anyone to see his scratched up face and bruised eye.

When he closed the distance the look on Michonne's face went from smiling to concern.

"What happened? Oh no..." She stood up to cup his face in her hands. "Lori did this?"

"And then some. I got welts from a broomstick on my back and a belt on the back of my legs."

Michonne gasped, "Rick."

"Michonne hear me out. About the thousand dollars, I gave you..."

Before he could finish Michonne shoved him, she pushed him real hard that it startled him.

"Fuck you, Rick. Fuck you." She went into her trailer and retrieved the envelope with the money, and from the doorway, she tossed the twenties into the air.

Michonne sat on her small sofa crying while Rick was trying to collect fifty twenty dollar bills sprinkled out on the lawn. Thank goodness there wasn't a breeze. When he gathered up all the money, he tried the front door that was unlocked and walked in.

"I wasn't asking for the money back." Rick began to clarify.

"I want you to leave." She began to cry even more. Michonne was trying not full fledge sob.

"I am not doing that until we have an understanding between us."

"Go away. I quit you five minutes ago."

"What you fault me for now? I haven't quit you. I just wanted everyone to be on the same page, or least know what's going on. I'm trying to protect you from any extra stress. Lori is ranting and raving about the thousand dollars, and I told her I gave it to my Mom."

"Go buy her a gift and leave me alone."

"I told her I want a divorce. I'm getting beat up for you Michonne. I'm getting spat on and kicked by a woman that I didn't think could hurt a fly. She's angry, and I don't want her coming after you. I don't want you assaulted or stressed. I am going to endure this because I want to be with you and I won't rest until you are all mine and I am all yours.

"She doesn't know?"

"Only that I want a divorce."

"How did you get away?"

"Carl came home."

...

Michonne was always fanning herself in the church. She had to get used to the church atmosphere, and a particular single pastor was easy on the eye. Pastor Gabriel.

The blue eyed sheriff didn't make things easy either but little did she know she was his motivation to come to church. Every Sunday from the moment he found out that was the stipulation for her to stay on his mother's property, Rick Grimes was a regular church attendee. For seven straight months, every Sunday and if he got word that Michonne was making a special visit to the church, he somehow made it to that as well.

Rick always had his eyes on her as much as he could get away with until he noticed she was playing with him but he would always lose. He would always be the first to look away. Michonne didn't realize how she took his breath away and that there was a particular dress that he loved for her to wear until he realized he wasn't the only one. Most of the men were taking notice, and the single ones were lining up.

The other men taking notice of Michonne bothered him, and he began unbeknownst to him staking his claim. His mother Ms. Ella started to see Rick was around more often which was a welcome change anything she needed doing her son Rick was there. Little did she know it was because he was seeking Michonne out.

Glimpses were enough for a while, and then he became bolder by asking the single mother if she needed any help with anything around her trailer. Most times Michonne would say no, but when she needed the front door fixed, and the window unjammed, he was eager to be of assistance to her.

"I got the job at the Go Stop Insurance Agency with your wife, Lori."

Rick nodded not able to keep eye contact with Michonne as she stood in the doorway. He stood on the bottom step.

"She was excited about that." Rick replied.

Michonne nodded, "I don't know how good I will be on the phones but I definitely will try it out. It beats working at the bottling factory. I never thought there would be a day these hands would have callouses."

"Glad you got the job with Lori. Maybe your hands can heal back to being soft again."

"What do you know about how soft my hands were?" Michonne began smiling, teasing him.

"I don't. I can't imagine a Harvard Grad would have rough hands."

"What else you been thinking about when it comes to my hands, Sheriff?"

Rick blushed and corrected her, "Deputy Sherrif."

"Deputy Sheriff. I need a car. I got a bit saved up, and I can't keep hitching rides with Carol or your mother. I even got Ezekiel wanting to take me to work, and I just don't feel right about it."

"Ezekiel?" Rick started to get a slight twitch, and his jaw tightened.

Michonne noticed the change in his demeanor and was slightly perplexed by it.

"Do you know of anyone selling a car that can get me from A to B and back again? I prefer my yellow Lamborghini, but that is neither here nor there.

Rick was slightly startled. Yellow Lamborghini? How rich was this lady standing before him?

"Just joking, kind of, anyway." Michonne began to see the look of confusion on his face.

"I will check with Daryl. If he can get his hands on something reliable how much are you willing to pay?"

"I have four grand saved. It's all I have, but I am ready to part with it to have my very own car to get around in."

* * *

..

"What have I done to have to be visited by you, Deputy Sheriff?"

Daryl walked up to the cruiser with Rick sitting inside.

"I need a reliable car."

"Why do you need a dependable car from me?"

"Well, it's not for me it's for Michonne."

Daryl was quiet as he began to kick a rock that wasn't there, "She looks just like Suzanne. I started going to church just because..."

"She's not Suzanne." The name coming from Daryl caused Rick to become instantly upset.

"I know that, but do you?"

Rick was getting annoyed as he unlocked the door and opened it to step out to be eye level with Daryl.

"Do you want to do this right here, right now?"

"No. I don't, but if you insist on holding a grudge after all these fucking years, then, hell, yeah. I am not going to say sorry. I loved her too! And you ain't going to fucking rewrite my history with her because you don't like the damn truth. My truth! I loved Suzanne, and I got the fucking burns on my back to prove it. I'm the one who carried her body out of the fire. I am the one!"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jessie who kept the books for Daryl eyed the two who appeared like they were going to come to blows.

Rick had to bring all of his emotions old and new down to a level that would keep him clear headed.

"Do you have a car for Michonne? She has fifteen hundred dollars."

"I have a 1998 Honda Civic round back. I was asking three thousand dollars."

Rick just stared at Daryl.

"Okay. Fifteen hundred dollars."

Daryl conceded and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"For the first time, I understood something I'd always denied: nothing about love or sex is rational. In these domains, our passions rule, leaving us with heartbreak or euphoria, but always undeniably alive."  
 **― Lou Kelley**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rick was puzzled to see Michonne with her overnight bag and Andre's diaper bag on her shoulder.

"Ready for you to take me and Lil Man home." Michonne announced.

Rick was spoon feeding a happy Andre peaches in a highchair that he cleaned up real good. It was Carl's. He had found it stored in the attic. "You said you needed a day or _two._ "

"Where did you get all these jars of baby food?"

"I went to Herschel's Supermarket this morning."

It was where he purchased baby food at the register and the box of condoms at the pharmacy.

"How do you know if Andre isn't allergic?"

"These I've seen you feeding him when I've been over to fix your door and your window."

"You are very observant, Sheriff."

"Deputy Sheriff."

"Deputy Sheriff." Michonne couldn't help but smile.

"About last night..." Rick started off.

Michonne cut him off to add, "And right after, up against that wall there, in this kitchen thirty minutes later, and in your wife's bed just two hours ago."

Rick blushed as he wiped Andre's lips,"Yeah about all that..."

"I'm listening." Michonne stood there in front of him leaning against the kitchen sink.

"I was thinking you stay a little longer." Rick ventured with the extending the invitation.

"No you were going to talk about last night..." She teased him.

"Well that's kind of why I am extending an invite. I made some breakfast for you. I will take Andre with me to watch some sports in the living room." Rick was nervous about everything. He wanted to give Michonne some time to think it over before just saying a possible no.

Michonne watched him walk out of the kitchen with her baby, while she stood there conflicted.

* * *

They spent so much time in bed and tending to Andre that the fourth day snuck up on them.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Michonne had a hard time trying to find her voice.

"I've never done this before Michonne. I don't have any idea where to begin or how to go about it- but I want to do it."

"Then do it and I'll let you know. I will-" Michonne gasped.

He dove in. He fed off her body's response to him being between her thighs using his mouth, his tongue, his lips. The sweet stimulating pressure of his breath was enough for her to scream out and moan.

Eventually, with the amount of time he was learning he gave Michonne one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She thought maybe this was a fluke.

Later that evening Rick was eager to try again and just like the last time her cum shot in to his mouth. His amateur oral skills had officially turned Michonne out. Every time she looked at his lips she would instantly think about the very special orgasms that it could produce.

"Lori and I never. I mean it's mostly with me on top. My birthday she will get on top or anniversary. If she's to tired we do it on our sides from behind if that makes sense."

"Orgasms like that...I could easily fall in love with you-you know."

"I would like that." He smiled sheepishly.

Michonne takes a spare pillow and hits Rick with it, "Then you say some shit like that. You forget you are married?" She peers down at him kissing her belly button.

"No. I haven't forgotten."

Michonne sighs as she feels another wave of sexual electricity course through her body as his kisses finds her breast, her neck, her jawline and then her lips. Tasting herself on his tongue was exhilarating.

* * *

"She looks like Suzanne."

"Well, she's not." Daryl was feeling annoyed that he was having this conversation with Sasha again.

"You loved Suzanne." Sasha reminded.

"But, I love you now. You matter to me. Our kids matter to me."

"I hate her."

"You don't know her to hate her." Daryl playfully smacked Sasha's ass. Their kids were running and playing all over the house.

"I see how you look at her."

"Sasha, I have asked you to marry me a hundred times. You are the mother of all my rug rats running around here. Besides, I would have no peace if I left you."

"No you wouldn't." Sasha admitted.

"Can we let it rest?"

"You better not be the father of that baby."

"I value my life. Now give me some more that good sugar."

* * *

Rick pulled up to his driveway to find a white Chevy Impala parked. Only one person who owned a white Chevy Impala would be at the house he shared with Lori, Pastor Gabriel.

Rick rested his head on the steering wheel as he was consumed with frustration. A part of him wanted to reverse the truck, grab Michonne, and Andre and just take off. Just leave. No explanations. No blessings. No fucks.

Tap Tap Tap. The sound came from outside the passenger side window. Rick unlocked the door to allow Pastor Gabriel to open the door and slide inside.

"Hey, Rick!"

"Pastor Gabriel."

"Looks like she got you good."

"Yes."

"She's not done." Pastor Gabriel warned Rick.

"I know."

"It's a long way down to the bottom of the river." Pastor Gabriel informed the tortured friend of his.

"I know."

"Do you want to pray?"

"No."

Silence. Pastor Gabriel wasn't going to give up. He was waiting for God to give him and _IN._ He figured he would use the past to find common ground they could agree on.

"She looks just like Suzanne." Pastor Gabriel began.

"Yes. She does." Rick began his admission.

"She even-"

"She's not Suzanne. I know that. I know that. I know."

"Does Lori know?"

Rick shook his head and rested his head on the headrest, eyes on the roof of the truck.

"Remember when we were on the basketball team together?"

Rick glanced over at Pastor Gabriel who was looking at Lori peeking through the curtains at them.

"I remember."

"We both sucked. Terrible. Always on the bench together waiting for our opportunity to be called into the game only to have one minuute on the clock before we would have a chance and next thing you know...Game over."

Rick was surprised by the lone tear that left his eye.

"The way I see it Rick...God has placed the basketball in your hands. This is your life. Your opportunity to score if you can clearly see the basket."

"Matthew 5:32." Rick cited.

"Yes." Pastor Gabriel agreed on the selected scripture.

"Adultery." Rick named his broken commandment.

"Is that how you're going out? Is that the shot you took?"

Rick sighed as he thumbed away another tear. Pastor Gabriel always gave a confusing response to everything. One of the reasons he hated going to church. He just couldn't make out what the heck Pastor Gabriel was going on about for two hours.

"Anyone that remembers Suzanne knows how much you were crazy for and about her. If she told you to jump you wouldn't question how high. Anyone who remembers knows if you were going to cheat it would be with a woman of color and she would look just like Suzanne." Pastor Gabriel summarized the whispers that have funneled around for years for anyone that was interested in the handsome Deputy or curious in general.

Pastor Gabriel watched the front door open then closed to Rick's home.

Pastor Gabriel continued, "When Michonne walked into the church...what almost two years ago...I don't remember- but Ms. Mabel almost passed out on the floor."

"She did pass out." Rick chuckled despite himself.

"We who remember you before all this-knows that baby is yours that Michonne is carrying."

This broke Rick in such a way that he felt the burden removed instantly and that God was officially ready for him to admit, repent and move on as a better person than ever before.

"I was doing so good. I had a routine. My life was a routine. My job was routine. All I had to do was stick to the routine. The only thing that I can think to compare it too is like a major relapse the kind you know you won't recover from and you know if you try to abstain it will be the death of you."

"Do you want to pray?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

"For five years I didn't think it was possible to be this happy.  
But then he forgot all those promises he made. He forgot why he loved me. He simply stopped loving me.

And this is how he did it:  
He stopped talking to me unless I spoke to him.  
He stopped holding my hand.  
He stopped kissing me good night.  
He stopped kissing me good morning.  
He stopped kissing me.  
He stopped smiling at me.  
He stopped laughing.  
He stopped bathing and showering with me.  
He stopped wanting me.  
He started swearing at me.  
He started lying to me.  
He started cheating on me.  
He hurt me.  
And then he told me he was in love with another woman and wanted a divorce.  
Oh, I forgot. He said he was sorry.

I wanted to blow his fucking brains out."  
 **― Terry McMillan, I Almost Forgot About You**

* * *

Rick walked in the house that once was home to only find Lori packing her clothes. He watched her from the bedroom doorway. Her back was to him.

"Lori..." Rick was unsure how to begin.

"Why do you want a divorce?"

"Lori..." Rick was still unsure how to begin.

"The truth Rick."

Lori began shoving clothes in her suitcase. "Always a good place to start."

Silence. He was struck mute because he wasn't prepared for this confrontation.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lori wanted to garner if she could have done something differently to keep Rick happy.

"No. It's not you. It's all me."

Lori stopped packing to face him with her arms folded. He could see she had done a lot of crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. The pain that he caused he was aware of it. He wasn't coldhearted to not mentally acknowledge it to himself.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't even trying to stop me from packing and leaving." Lori realized he wasn't following the script or the things that they show on television. This version was never acted out.

Silence.

Lori was getting frustrated with not getting answers as quickly as she felt she deserved.

"Ok it's not me. Then who is she?"

Rick couldn't maintain eye contact with her. It was somehow her confirmation. Lori began to approach him.

"Lori, I am so sorry. I am." Rick's words were sincere.

She slapped him across his face. He took it. She slapped him again. It stung but he took it. She tried the third time and he caught her wrist in a very firm hold.

"I am not going to take another beating from you, Lori, now stop it!"

"You can sleep around on me and I am suppose to not do anything?! Who is she Rick or I swear I will try to hurt you!Who is she?!"

"That's not important Lori. What is important is that we agree to take care of Carl and try to make this as pain-"

Lori took her left hand and punched him in the jaw.

* * *

Carol and Michonne sat out in the night air listening to the crickets. The moon was full.

"I miss my old life." Michonne sighed.

"You seem to have adapted to this one." Carol chuckled.

"Adapt or die. Not much of a choice." Michonne bumped her shoulder into Carol.

"Not much longer for the baby?"

"Not much."

"Have you told him?"

"He hasn't asked. He ask about a lot of things but he hasn't asked about why I am here. I know that he is waiting for me to tell him. I do know the more he knows about me the less I am Suzanne. She was one lucky girl."

"How so?" Carol was curious.

"She had two great loves in one short life time. They fought over her the day she died. It was a bad fight. Rick had to go to the hospital. While he was being admitted to the ER, the fire broke out across the street right over there." Michonne pointed in the dark.

"Ms. Mabel's house?"

Michonne nodded. "Suzanne was with Daryl that night when she would have been at the dance with Rick."

"So she was stringing two boys?"

"No. I think she loved them both to a degree. Rick and Daryl don't agree who she actually loved the most."

"Rick loves you, you know that?"

"I know."

" ** _You_**." Carol enunciated and emphasized.

Michonne turned to look at Carol.

"He knows the difference. The love he has for you today...right now...is a man that is in love with Michonne Benton and all her hormonal glory. I can hear you two quitting each other every other day. Well, more like you quitting him." The two women laughed together.

"How do you know, though?"

"Has he ever slipped up and called you Suzanne? Even in the heat of passion?"

"No. Not once."

* * *

"Hey, Daryl thanks for the ride."

Daryl grabbed her hand to stop Michonne from exiting the vehicle.

"I know you are going to think this is weird but can I just kiss you just once. Just once. Not open mouth or anything just a kiss."

Michonne was perplexed by the request but if that was what she needed to do to have a ride in the morning, then she would give him a kiss as described. She would do just that and _only_ that- besides she hadn't been kissed in almost a year and she noticed the stalker Deputy Sheriff off in the distance. If he was trying to be incognito he failed, Michonne thought.

Daryl leaned forward and she leaned in to allow him to kiss her. The simple kiss had Daryl in tears.

"I'm so sorry Suzanne. I miss you so much. Oh my god, I miss you so much." Daryl began sobbing uncontrollably.

Michonne held him for awhile and listened to a man that hadn't fully gotten over a love.

* * *

Rick and Lori fought all night and into Sunday Morning. They didn't even realized that Carl had ran away to his Grandma Ella.

Rick was bruised and tired. Lori was bruised on her wrist from Rick grabbing her aggressively and shaking her to stop. Especially when she came in the room trying to pour boiling water on him.

"If you don't get dressed for church I will tell it all in front of the pulpit. I will."

"Fuck Lori, I'm fucking tired."

"This is all your fault. And you still won't tell me who she is. I've named everybody I can think of and you said no."

She never named Michonne.

The look in Lori's eyes told him this was not going to be an easy divorce. She was going to fight for their marriage even if she was fighting alone.

He got up. Washed up. Got dressed. Off to church they went. When they entered Ms. Mabel was swaying back and forth with her randomness that amused many that his mother considered heathens.

* * *

Yes, Ms. Mabel was standing up giving her testimonial. Her wig was crooked and her stockings did not match her skin-tone but she was never deterred when moved by God to speak on how he is blessing and what to consider a blessing.

"God is good. Amen. God is soooooo good. Amen. Thank you Jesus. Want to know how good he is? I got a roof over my head. I got lights. I got a full belly. And I woke up this morning to tell you all how God is Good. Amen."

And so it began...

Daryl was sitting behind Michonne shouting " _AMEN!_ " When Ms. Mabel was done he whispered for only Michonne to hear, "Next." Michonne was tickled with Daryl's antics.

Pastor Gabriel began to stand when he saw Lori walking up to give a testimonial. He looked to Rick who was standing in the back of the church frozen.


	9. Chapter 9

"There are memories that time does not erase... Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable."  
 **― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire**

* * *

"Rick, let me go. Your wife could be here any minute." Michonne tried to push Rick away as she tried to remove anything that would give way the fact she was there more than two days or at all if she could help it.

"Michonne..."

His actions didn't make sense but it was like he couldn't let go. Rick didn't want to. He didn't want to take it back and act as if it never happened.

What he regretted was that he couldn't hold on to her. He couldn't just be free to follow Michonne to the edge of the world. He really wasn't aware how dead he was inside until she resuscitated love. The scary kind. The kind where you would willingly take a bullet or end your life for. It reminded him so much of that love years ago. Love that was no longer just ashes. In those seven days he, she were ablaze.

* * *

"Hey, Rick we are home! I have your mother with me. Where are you, Babe. I got that slice of pie you asked me to bring back for you." Lori called out to her husband.

Lori and Ms. Ella walked inside the home that appeared to be just the way Lori left it. Lori went to the kitchen to grab a fork when she noticed that her silverware was placed in an order that she would have never done. It was in order of length and type. Very organized. She paused.

Ms. Ella had a seat on the sofa. She immediately stood back up because she sat on a pacifier. Elmo. She put it in her purse. Quiet as kept.

Lori, entered the bedroom to see Rick putting fresh sheets on the bed. Something he has never done before. That was her job. "What are you doing Rick?"

"I was just changing the sheets is all?"

"Why?" Lori asked.

Ms. Ella came from around the corner, "I really don't feel well. Do you think you could take me home Lori so I can get some rest? That was a very long ride back to Kings County."

"Yes, Mother Ella. Sure thing." Lori gave Rick one last look before leaving out of the bedroom doorway.

Soon as Lori dropped Ms. Ella at her home, Ms. Ella headed straight to the trailer that Michonne stayed. Michonne opened the door on the second knock and allowed Ms. Ella entry. When Ms. Ella entered she was taken aback at the cleanliness and the hominess that Michonne had created inside the trailer. It was a sight to behold.

"Well, I must say this is real nice. Real nice."

"Thanks, Ms. Ella."

"Just wanted to let you know I'm back and if God says the same, I hope to see you in church on Sunday. The devil is trying wreak havoc and we need to stay prayed up."

"Yes. Ms. Ella we all need to pray and stay prayed up." Michonne went to make sure the blanket she had on her sleeping Andre wasn't going to fall off.

Ms. Ella turned to leave closing the door behind her.

Michonne watched Ms. Ella walk to her home. She noticed that Andre's Elmo pacifier was on the makeshift table, and it wasn't there before...

* * *

A week had went by since Lori came back from that trip with his mother and Rick couldn't control his need to go and see about Michonne. She had her own car. She came and went. She didn't need him and that bothered him. Bothered him a lot.

He noticed his mother's car wasn't in the driveway when he pulled up. He walked over to the trailer dressed in civilian clothes. Michonne answered her door on the third knock. She held the door open for Rick to come in. Rick noticed she had on one of those dresses he like to see her in. Showed off her curves just right. She was showing a lot of cleavage.

"Where you going, Michonne?"

"I have a date."

"What are you trying to do to me, Michonne?"

"I am not trying to do anything. I'm trying to get a nice meal, a good laugh, a dance and a movie, _if_ I am so inclined to be so lucky and not necessarily in that order."

Next thing Michonne knew, she was in his car about 40 minutes out of town where she got her meal, a good laugh and dancing. Deputy Sheriff had plenty of rhythm.

The ride back home Michonne received a text and Rick cut his eye to her phone in hopes to see who her original date would have been.

Ezekiel: _Hope you feel better pretty lady._

Michonne smiled at the text.

"What are you trying to do to me Michonne?"

"I didn't respond. See? Delete."

"How come he can have your phone number, but I can't?"

"Because of all this," Michonne gestured in the air. " _You_ with my phone number we would never get anything done. YOU would never get anything done."

He considered her answer and he began to smile as he squeezed her hand as he had the other on the steering wheel.

She smiled too.

He walked her to her trailer. "Do you want me to wait while you get Andre?"

"Carol has Andre. Are you coming in?"

"For a bit." He looked around and could see his mother's house was pitch dark.

Rick followed Michonne inside, and closed the door behind him. She had her back to him when he pulled her against him. He played with her breast. Her breathing became heavy.

"God, I miss this." She reached around to his neck and forced his head to bend toward her parted lips.

"This belongs to me. I won't share you, Michonne. I won't."

"But I'm sharing you. How fair is that?"

"It's not." Rick agreed.

"We are going to need to stop this."

"Tomorrow...We'll try. Starting tomorrow."

He grinded his body against her and she could feel his very stiff arousal. Michonne wanted him badly. It had been a week without him and he was all that she could think about.

* * *

Nothing much got past, Pastor Gabriel. He could tell their lead choir singer Ezekiel was taken with the new church member when she first joined. Ezekiel had begun to make his intentions through out the months, known.

When Ezekiel had sat next to Michonne one Sunday morning in Church Pastor Gabriel could see that infamous twitching and jaw tightening from his high school friend who was now in attendance regularly and it coincided with the new member. He sat many a times in school, growing up next to Rick Grimes, to know when that guy was becoming agitated. Pastor Gabriel never had a fight break out in his church and he wasn't about to let that day or any other be the first. Not in God's house of joy.

Every Sunday that Ezekiel tried to sit next to Michonne, Pastor Gabriel would call him to sit with the Choir. Pastor Gabriel even made sure that Tyrese the usher of the church knew to guide Ezekiel to the choir.

It took a fight for Ezekiel to get the message. That fight broke out at the local tavern. Ezekiel got hurt pretty bad by Rick Grimes who was in civilian clothes. Rick told Ezekiel to stay away from Michonne.

"What the hell man? I ain't got to listen to you. Aren't you married?" Ezekiel reminded the deranged man.

"I don't want to have to tell you again." Rick spat back.

T-dogg who knew the history of Rick and Suzanne had tried to usher Ezekiel away from what he knew was going to be a brutal beat down if Ezekiel did not take heed to Rick's warning.

"I will make Michonne my woman and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it." Ezekiel declared.

Neither man was drunk. No excuse for what happened after those words left Ezekiel's lips.

Rick ended up at Michonne's trailer. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to let her know what happened and she's not caught off guard about news that would eventually be whispered her way.

Michonne bandaged him with Elmo band aids.

"He got you good."

"He did."

"How you going to explain this to your wife?"

"Still thinking." Rick smirked.

* * *

All eyes were on Lori standing in front of the church. A pin could drop and be heard throughout the church.

Even Daryl was quiet. He glanced at Rick in behind the last pew, then back at Lori who was standing in the front.

Michonne turned to see a battered Rick standing in the back of the church, frozen. Her heart began to race for the both of them as she turned to see Lori open her mouth.

Lori's mouth was so dry. She was so dehydrated. She was parched. Her lips were dry. When she opened her mouth she had a large spit bubble that went- _POP!_

In that very moment, Michonnes water broke. "Oh My God! Rick?! Rick!"


	10. Chapter 10

"In the end that was the choice you made, and it doesn't matter how hard it was to make it. It matters that you did."  
 **― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass**

* * *

Ms. Mabel had her one good foot hovering over the green blades of grass, while her sturdy leg remained on the gravel road that separated her property from Ms. Ella's.

Ms. Ella came rushing out of the house, "Aah..Aah..Aah. Don't you dare step on my property, Ms. Mabel. Don't you dare."

"Bring her out that house and let me see her. I want to see her." Ms. Mabel put her foot back down on the gravel road.

"You never rest do you?" Ms. Ella accused.

"You the one conjuring up ghost, not me." Ms. Mabel straightened her wig that became more crooked as she became slightly agitated.

"I don't conjure. I pray."

"Hmph. That ain't what I've been told. Bring that gal out or I swear I will fall again on your uneven steps over there."

"I'm so tired of you, Ms. Mabel." Ms. Ella waved off Ms. Mabel as she walked back to her house to ensure Ms. Mabel who was 75 years old and still sprite didn't make it to her steps to sue her again.

"I'm tired of you, Ms. Ella! Hmph!"

* * *

The church was in unison with gasp throughout as Michonne stood with her body defying her and the water pooling at her feet with specks of blood. She was crying, "Rick!"

Lori collapses the moment Rick took one step than two than three...

* * *

"Boy do you look like my baby girl. I had her late in life you know." Ms. Mabel got her wish to see the stranger up close inside her run down manufactured home. "Who's your kin folks?"

"What do you mean?" Michonne stood inside the entry way of Ms. Mabel's home. A large Crucifixion was on the wall.

"What's your name child? Your family name? Who's your family?" Ms. Mabel eyes were milky but intense.

"Michonne Ben,"

"You sho look like my baby girl. Sit. Sit and talk to me now. What you doing over at Ms. Ellas house?"

"Well," Michonne sat down in the front room on a sofa that had seen its better days.

"I don't know why Ms. Ella think she's doin God's work. My God ain't got nothing to do with what she says is his work...She use to be some kinda hellion. Kept her son from my baby girl. She use to whip him something terrible. Something terrible, I tell ya. She thinks she better because she's two years younger. Boy do you look like my baby girl. Who's your people?" Ms. Mabel began rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

"My people..."

"I sure miss her husband, he was a good man, fair."

"Who's husband?"

"Ms. Ella's husband. He was fair. He didn't care that his son was with my daughter. He tried to talk sense into that hellion. She's a witch, you know. So, who's your family? Your kin from here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Boy do you look like my baby girl."

* * *

Daryl shoved Rick, "Prove that you love her you fool. Suzanne is all dressed up to go to the dance. She's waiting and you planning on taking Lori all because your mother told you so?"

"It's too late. Lori is..."

"I told Suzanne to forget you."

"Just stay out of it."

"You are a fucking coward."

"I am not a coward." Rick stared right back at Daryl. Chest just as puffed as Daryl's.

"Just admit you don't love Suzanne. Because I plan to take care of that baby she having like it's mine and I swear I will kill you if you come around changing your mind. I will kill you." Daryl threatened.

* * *

Michonne pounded the steering wheel when her car would not start. The air conditioning in the trailer went out. She was frustrated and began to cry. The cruiser pulls up behind her car that was stalled in Ms. Ella's driveway.

Rick opens her driver side door, "What's going on Michonne? Why are you sitting in a hot car? You know you don't like the heat."

"Just let me die, ok."

"I can't do that. Andre would be upset if he knew I did something like that. I would be upset." Rick admitted with out hesitation.

"My car won't start. The AC doesn't work in the trailer and I'm pregnant."

"We can have Daryl take a look at the car. I can check out the AC when I get off my shift tonight and...wait...what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Are you going to say anything?" Michonne asked.

"What are we going to do?" Rick asked.

"We?"

"Well, you didn't get pregnant by yourself."

* * *

Suzanne stood on the back porch of her home with Rick sitting on the top step.

"Where you think I can get that kind of money?"

"You don't want to marry me."

"I never said that Suzanne."

"You never said yes either."

"How am I suppose to take care of you and a baby?"

"I need two hundred and fifty dollars Rick." Suzanne walked back in the house quietly closing the door behind her. Two weeks passed and Rick still didn't know how he was going to get his hands on that kind of money.

In the meantime, Daryl waited for his Dad to pass out from the consumption of corn whiskey before he could go undetected and leaf through the shoe box for two hundred and fifty dollars. By the time he made it to Suzanne her home was on fire and Ms. Mabel on the lawn screaming for her baby girl.

Suzanne never knew that someone was going to come through for her. She took a candle into her room and took matters in her own hands and got a wired clothes hanger. She burned the tip. Waited for it to cool. It wasn't the actual fire that killed Suzanne even though that was the running story but she had bled to death. She passed out and knocked over the candle. She was badly burned but it wasn't the fire that killed her. This version was known by the Morgue, Ms. Mabel and Daryl. She was cremated and Daryl stole the urn with the ashes from Ms. Mabel the very next day.

* * *

Pastor Gabriel stood in the front of the church ready to bring the choir to song if Lori was about to expose too much. He gave Rick the look he would give if they were in their younger years out on the basketball court trying figure out if the ball was going to be easily retrieved or thrown and if so will a point be made in the final seconds.

Daryl noticed that Rick was finally making a move, one step, two steps, three steps more..

Lori was collapsing and Ricks one step, two steps, three steps more wasn't lost on Pastor Gabriel or Daryl for they both knew where Rick was going. In that moment Rick had made his choice.

* * *

AN: The Fog Above The Trees is such a heavy story to write. I have had to walk away from it and then come back. I think warnings take a way from the experience.


	11. Chapter 11

No man knows what he will do till the right temptation comes.

 **HENRY WARD BEECHER, _Proverbs from Plymouth Pulpit_**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Michonne told Rick that she was pregnant. The situation between them was just that- a situation. He had never said what he was going to do _even_ though she told him to do nothing. Michonne didn't expect him to do absolutely nothing.

Based on Rick being so obedient, Michonne broke it off with him. Both thinking the distance would help them think much clearer. Terminating the pregnancy was not an option that either considered out loud or privately.

Michonne didn't think her luck could get any worse until her car stalled on the road with no sidewalks. It was after 10pm. Being a female alone had her on edge because not only was her car not starting her cellphone was dead.

She was in route to her home from a long day at Go Stop Insurance, to find that she had no way of calling for assistance. So she waited. Within ten minutes a pick up truck pulled up behind her 1998 Honda Civic. Michonne reached in her glove box for her Taser and pocket knife just in case. In situations like this a person couldn't be too careful.

In her rearview mirror she could see it was a male figure that got out of the driver side, strolling up to her driver side window. She rolled it down just a crack when she realized she recognized the face that was looking at her. It was Lori's brother Negan.

"Michonne. Michonne. Michonne." He wore a big smile as he peered at her and watched her beautiful smile grow along with his.

Negan gave Michonne a ride home.

"What are you going to do about your car?"

"I will have Daryl pick it up in the morning."

When Negan pulled into Ms. Ella's driveway, he put the truck in park and turned to Michonne, "Is there something going on with you and my brother in law?"

"He's married. Why are you asking me something like that?"

Negan nodded, "I've made my intentions known that I wouldn't mind dating you. Just his reaction to the idea and what he said."

" _YOU_ want to date me what does that have to do with-."

"He threatened me, Michonne. It makes no sense. He's married to my sister."

"What happened Negan?"

"My sister will be devastated if I told her."

"Tell her what?"

"That her husband is in love with you."

"Oh my God he is not. Stop it. Just stop it."

"He told me Michonne. He told me."

"Why would he tell you something as crazy as that?"

"Is it crazy?"

Michonne sat there. On the passenger side. Not knowing why she was beginning to cry. But she was feeling so overwhelmed with everything. Frustration and hormones was never a good combination when experienced all at once and in tandem.

"Hey. Why are you crying?"

"I didn't ask for any of this. Everything is just happening and I don't understand why I have a 1998 Honda Civic and I live in a fucking trailer."

Michonne realized in that moment that she was in love with the married Deputy Sheriff and she had no way of contacting him. She had never asked for his phone number and she had never given him her number. Three weeks was actually too long to be apart.

* * *

Carl had said his goodnights and went to bed.

"Carl is such a great kid." Negan remarked as he settled in with his sister Lori and her husband Rick in the small living room of their home. Negan noticed that Rick was very distracted. He kept staring at the empty space across from the living room table.

"Are you okay Rick?" Negan asked. Lori gave her attention to Rick.

Rick was startled out of his thoughts of him and Michonne play fighting over the remote that led them to make love on the other side of the coffee table. He missed Michonne something terrible. "Yeah. I'm good." He lied.

"So, brother, when are you going to find a good girl and make me an Aunty. I've noticed you've been taking Michonne out to lunch for the last week everyday. Come on what gives?" Lori asked her brother Negan.

"I really like her but she's hesitant. I'm wondering if it has to do with me being your brother and you are her boss kind of thing."

The mention of Michonne's name and the fact that Negan was taking Michonne to lunch had his blood boiling instantly and he tried to reign it in before he lost his shit.

"Has she said anything to you about being interested in a fella like me?"

Rick's jaw began to tightened and he began to fidget.

"Sorry, Big Brother, Michonne isn't the kind of person that will kiss and tell. I am just glad to see her dating."

"So taking someone to lunch is dating now?" Rick questioned.

"Well," Negan began, "I would love to date Ms. Benton but she's always telling me I could find someone else. She keep putting me off."

"Then why don't you stop?" Rick's eyes narrowed and he glared right at Negan. He had Negan's full attention.

There it was out there caught by Negan but right over the head of his sister, Lori.

"Rick," Lori was just glad that Rick was participating in the conversation instead of sitting there looking all sullen. Like if he could be anywhere he would. "A woman wants to play hard to get. She wants a man to want to chase her. She is probably trying to make it not so easy. I'm quite sure that is what she is doing?" She gave Negan a reassuring smile.

"Well, she agreed to come to my house tomorrow night. So wish me luck sis." Negan broke the eye contact with Rick and glanced over to Lori.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair unable to control his demeanor for much longer, "I need to get a beer and some fresh air. How about it Negan?"

"I will finish the dishes while you guys hang out." Lori was happy that her brother and her husband were trying to get along with each other. There was never a problem between the two until some years ago and it was the time that Rick's father was still alive. Lori never got the full story from either one of them on what made their relationship sour.

Outside, Rick took a long gulp from his beer. He kept his attention on his Sheriff's vehicle parked in his driveway next to Negan's pickup truck.

"Something you want to say to me?" Negan asked. He was eager to get to the bottom of his brother in law's behavior.

"Stay a way from Michonne."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I would fucking kill you."

"Does Lori know?"

Rick shook his head.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough."

"Do you love her?"

Rick gave a quick nod and walked back in the house leaving Negan standing outside holding on to the weight of his burden.

* * *

Daryl stood next to Michonne and wasn't sure if he should touch her or not, "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Michonne shook her head crying. Ms. Mabel was at her side trying to soothe her, "It's ok baby girl. It's okay baby girl."

"Rick. Rick. Rick." Michonne panted. The first contraction hit. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Before Lori could hit the floor Pastor Gabriel caught her and Ezekiel was looking for the smelling salt in his pockets.

"Don't worry about Lori, looks like she is in God's hands. I will get Andre from Sunday School and bring him with me to the hospital if you want but it looks like Rick is ready to take over from here." Daryl said to Michonne as Rick immediately came to her aid. Rick and Daryl shared a nod.

Rick cradled Michonne in his arms when her contraction subsided and carried her out of the church. The hospital was less than two miles from the church.

As he was carrying her to his car he said, "If I had your number I could have warned you. Gave you a heads up."

"I'm sorry Rick." Michonne began to cry again. "I'm sorry. I was so scared."

"Don't be. It's done. I'm kind of relieved." Michonne had claimed him for every ear to hear.

"Why is that?"

"Everything is out in the open. Now we can just be."

By the time the next contraction began Michonne had Rick put her down due to the intensity of the pain.

"It hurts."

"You got to breathe. Don't hold your breath. Breathe. Breathe through it."

* * *

"Rick, was there someone in our house?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"What message?"

Ms. Ella had returned the next day to pick up Carl when she heard Lori ask Rick who had been in their house since things in the kitchen seemed to be rearranged and she was quiet trying to hear her son's response. Rick did not respond.

Lori had no idea that Michonne was in the house with her baby Andre. What woman in her right mind would be okay with that? Ms. Ella was so disappointed in her son she could do nothing but pray for him.

* * *

Michonne stood in her doorway listening to Rick rant and rave through clenched teeth outside in the dark. She stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"You are not to go to lunch with Negan or any other man."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you having my baby? Didn't you just tell me three weeks ago that you were having my baby?"

"You have a wife Rick."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I need to know what we are doing? What is the fucking plan Rick?"

"I thought the plan was to stay away from each other. I mean that was your plan right?" Rick countered her aggressive stance.

"And you failed that."

"I will always fail it Michonne. I need you. I do. I can't be without you. I can't have you not be with me. Be mine."

Michonne was silent. She sat on her bench and watched Rick continue to pace.

"I can tell Lori." Rick suggested.

I don't want you to tell her.

Why?

"Because you need to know why your doing what you are doing and telling Lori about the baby won't help with that. It has to be more than the baby, Rick. It has to be more than we fucked and now we are having a baby. It has to be more than that to leave your wife because anyone can fuck and have a baby but not every man leave will leave their wife because they fucked and had a baby. Usually a man would wait for the wife to put his ass out when she somehow finds out. I don't want that, Rick. I want you to know that I am who you want without Lori making the decision for you."

"It was more than just fucking. Why are you using that word to describe what we have, what we did, what we do?"

"I know it was more than that but why should I name it if you won't. We know what it isn't but why can't we say what it is?"

"Since when you start speaking in riddles?"

"The condition started the second week without you squeezing my ass."

Rick stopped pacing.

"The only cure for it is you need to come over here and get on your knees." Mischief was in her tone and Rick was startled by it for a moment.

"Is that so?" Rick was amused. He walked the short distance to where she was sitting and got on his knees between her legs. He began to lightly touch her nipples through the fabric of her tank top. He enclosed his lips over them as her nipples began to hardened. Her breathing caught in her throat.

"Yes. Now, I need to kiss you that kiss that you consider so good it makes you pick me up and take me on inside before Ms. Ella gets wind that you are out here and gives us those very thinly veiled scriptures regarding resisting temptation."

Rick recited, "Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the body is weak.

BIBLE, _Matthew 26:41."_

Rick's passion for Michonne and the way she kissed him caused him to do what she knew he would do and that was to pick her up to straddle him. He carried her inside the trailer closing and locking the door behind him as he took Michonne in her tiny bedroom and had his way with her.

* * *

Rick went to Michonne's trailer to retrieve her small suitcase that was prepared for when she would go to the hospital. He had Andre with him who helped pick out a pink outfit for his new sister out of the many outfits Michonne received from her baby shower that was thrown at the job on her behalf by her co-workers and Lori. She had the baby twenty four hours ago. Her blood pressure was still too high to be released.

"Do you like my mommy?" Andre asked Rick.

Rick paused to look at the little person that was waiting for an answer.

"I do."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. I do." Rick got down to Andre's level, "Do you like me?" Rick asked.

"I like you. I like Ms. Carol. I like Ms. Ella. I like Daryl. I like ice cream. I like Batman. Mommy says you are stronger than Superman."

Rick stood up and chuckled as he led Andre back to the car, "Is that so?"

"She says you are strong like Atlas."

"Yeah. How's that?"

"She says you carry the weight of her world and yours."

Rick stopped walking amazed at what was coming out of this little person's mouth. Rick also realized he was part of the generation with the residual effects that a child should be seen and not heard but for some reason he was listening. He was interested in knowing everything about Andre.

"How smart are you?" Rick asked.

"Very."


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing in the universe can stop you from letting go and starting over.  
 **—Guy Finley**

* * *

"The baby looks just like him. No way Rick can claim the baby is not his." She said out loud to no one.

Lori had gone to the nursery and was able to determine which baby was fathered by her husband before she paid Michonne an unexpected visit.

Michonne slowly woke from her light sleep.

"How long have you been seeing my husband behind my back?"

"Lori." Michonne was surprised to see the woman who was not only her boss but the wife of the man she was hopelessly in love with standing in her room.

"How long have you been seeing my husband behind my back?" Lori repeated to Michonne who was still hooked up to an IV bag with medication to bring down her blood pressure.

"What did your husband tell you?" Michonne countered.

"Only that he wanted a divorce. He couldn't really tell me why."

"I don't know what to tell you Lori. It just happened."

"How does it just happen? I don't understand that. Just happened? You knew he was married. You knew he was my husband. How does things just happen with a married man?"

Michonne had no response to the question.

"Were you in my home that week I was gone?" Lori began to have an epiphany. Things began to fall into place at rapid pace. "Were you in my kitchen? Were you in my bed!?" The thought of Rick having sex with someone else in their home in their bed they shared together had Lori devastated at the lack of respect Rick and Michonne had shown her. Especially Rick. Her husband.

* * *

"Hi."

Lori chuckled as she stood in the lobby of the nursing home where she took Ms. Ella to see her sister Lucille who wasn't faring very well. She rarely was away from Rick any real length of time and she was missing him something awful.

Seven days seemed like eternity and she left on their sex week. She was hoping he would come along with them but he insisted he could not take that time off from work.

"I called to tell you we made it safe."

"Good."

"Are you eating?"

"Yes."

"How's work?"

"Usual."

"Have you heard from Carl?"

"No."

"I bet he's having a blast."

"Shit!" Rick exclaimed when he felt Michonne take him completely down the walls of her throat. His eyes were beginning to roll in the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Lori was concerned.

"Yes." Rick response was just above a whisper.

"What's going on?" Rick's voice was weird and there was no explanation for it.

"Nothing." He strained.

Ms. Ella was motioning for Lori to follow," I will call you back ok, honey? Love you."

Click. Rick disconnected the call.

Lori stared at the phone wondering what happened to her husband in less than 48 hours.

Michonne picked up the pace when she felt his hand hovering lightly on the back of her head. Deep throating and licking the tip. Deep throat. Deep Throat. Lick the tip. Suck . Pop. Suck. Pop.

It was absolutely mind-blowing. Incredible. Rick was amazed at her skills and he was trying so desperately not to blow his load so quickly but she was fucking incredible.

"Michonne...? Michonne... I am going to cum. You going to make me cum..."

"Do it."

The slurping. The spit. The gagging sounds. Her moans. She was even looking at him begging him to cum with her eyes.

He came so hard that he was overcome with all the bodily sensations that he didn't know was possible from this one experience. Euphoria.

Michonne tasted him. She was pleasantly surprised he did not taste bad at all. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and began laughing at a panting Rick.

"Should I expect this every time I come out the shower?" Rick asked.

"You can expect it in the shower too." Michonne grinned.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her and he tasted himself on her tongue. She began to kiss him so good he began squeezing her ass cheeks and he made sure she was straddling him.

* * *

Carol heard the commotion and came running in surprised to see Lori in the room with Michonne. Carol made sure to position herself between Michonne and Lori.

"Ms. Grimes I am going to have to ask you to pull it together and find your way out of this room. Ms. Benton is in no condition for the dramatics that you are showcasing. She's not married to you. Any conversation you should have with the man you married." Carol's tone was less laid back hick and more like she was from the big city. Authoritative. Like she carried official weight of some capacity.

"Who the hell are you? You don't tell me what to do." Lori was flying into a rage. She was beginning to feel frantic, losing what little control she had happened suddenly and without warning.

"I will have the hospital security escort you out or the other option will have you behind bars." Carol eyes narrowed giving her a look that she meant business.

Seconds later, Rick arrives with Michonne suitcase in one hand and bouquet of flowers in the other. Andre was holding the card that he picked out that indicated he was happy about the new baby sister. Rick was startled to see Lori in a confrontation with Carol. He placed the suitcase against the wall, placing the flowers immediately on the counter. Lori was in a rage, charging to attack him.

"You fucked her in our house Rick?! In our bed? I hate you. I hate you... I hate you." Lori's fist were balled. Rick took one unexpectedly on the chest.

"Lori, could you stop for a minute..." He grabbed one of her flailing arms and Carol grabbed the other and twisted it behind Lori's back.

"This is a hospital. There is a child that is looking at this and will forever look at you like an out of control person. Now let's take a walk." Carol put the right amount of pressure that got Lori's attention and had her cooperating as they exited the room.

Rick was surprised by Carol and he look to Michonne who only said, "We will discuss it later."

Andre ran to his mother as she allowed him to climb in bed with her with the use of a nearby chair that Rick occupied earlier before she had tasked him to get her suitcase and an outfit for the baby.

Two security guards who were about to enter the room with a nurse was surprised to see Carol escorting Lori out with her arm behind her back. "Federal Agent." Was all that Carol said that was audible to the nurse, two security guards and Lori.

"Are you okay?" Michonne asked Rick. She didn't like to see Rick being attacked.

"I'm sorry Michonne." He noticed her blood pressure more elevated than before. He made a note to ensure very limited people to come in to see Michonne.

"The blame is not all on you. We share in that you know." She ended that topic because her son was in the room and was too smart for his own good. She directed her gaze from Rick and then her son and Rick immediately got the hint.

"Ms. Carol has super powers right, Mommy? Like Wonder Woman?"

"Yes baby. Carol has powers to keep us safe. What do you have for me?" She tried to distract him to a different topic.

"We got you flowers and a card."

Michonne kissed Andre, "Thank you."

"I didn't know he could read Michonne. He's only three years old." Rick was amazed by Andre.

"I will be four in 5 months." Andre said confidently.

* * *

Michonne asked, "How many kids do you have?" She couldn't believe the number she heard when Daryl first said the amount."

"Six kids by one woman. Sasha. I just want you to know that she doesn't like you."

"I figure that when she just looks at me without speaking." Michonne laughed.

"I know I asked you over here on your lunch break and if that crazy woman with the best sugar in town sees you here don't engage her is all I am asking. She has convinced herself that the baby is mine. She won't rest about it."

"She met Suzanne?" Michonne shared her home cooked meal with Daryl.

"No but she heard the stories. She seen a picture I have that I am going to show you so you don't think that we backwoods people are all crazy."

Michonne became excited because she was eager to finally see this person that she supposedly looked like. It was a polaroid. It was almost like looking at herself. A different version of her. Huge bush of hair while she wore dreads was seriously the only difference. Suzanne was standing in the middle of a much younger Rick and Daryl. She looked so happy.

"Three months before she died."

"Who took the picture?"

"Rick's dad. I snuck in their house and took it a few days later."

"You did what?"

"You heard me and I ain't going to repeat it. Now give me back my picture." He puts the photo back in his shirt pocket.

"The more you tell me the more I think you are a softie."

"I am. I would never cheat on Sasha. I don't know why she can't get it through her skull but I do wish sometimes I would have met you first. Your not a hot head. I like that."

"I would not have had six kids by you that's for sure." Michonne laughed and then immediately stopped when a Sheriff Deputy pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, shit." Daryl put down his plastic fork and wiped his hands on his oil stained jeans. "You sure this fucker doesn't have a tracking device on your ass?"

Michonne continued eating as she watched Rick stroll into the garage. Daryl stood and it was a silent stare down until Daryl spoke.

"What can I do for you, Deputy Sheriff?"

"Michonne told me you have a picture of Suzanne."

"I have no idea where Michonne would have gotten that idea from."

Michonne quickly stood as her very pregnant belly would allow.

"You calling me a liar now?" She finessed the photo from out of Daryl's shirt pocket and reached out to Rick to take it.

"You fucking set me up? You better be glad your pregnant and you have the backing of a crazy ass Deputy Sheriff." He watched Rick step forward and take the photo from Michonne.

"My dad took this photo." Rick remarked.

Daryl nodded.

"I accused my mom of throwing it away. I didn't speak to her for almost a year."

"I had it." Daryl admitted.

Rick's eyes began fill with tears while looking at the photo. He turned his back to them to wipe at his eye with his thumb.

He handed the photo back to Daryl.

"Thanks. It was good to see her again. It's better that she is with you." Rick tried to smile.

Daryl took the photo from Rick and put it back in his shirt pocket. "I appreciate that."

Michonne walked over to Rick and she boldly hugged him in front of Daryl. "Are you going to be okay?" She whispered for only Rick to hear.

"Yeah. I will be much better if you wrap up this lunch date like right now." He made sure he was heard by Daryl.

Michonne could tell he was _not_ joking.

* * *

"Everything ok with the baby?" Rick asked the nurse who wheeled the baby back into the room in the bassinet. Andre was fast asleep next to Michonne. The noise did not wake him.

"She's just fussy is all." The nurse picked up the baby "who's got first dibs mommy or daddy?"

"Daddy."

Rick declared as he walked over to the nurse who put his daughter into his arms. This was the second time he got to hold her and she was fussy but as soon as she was in her Daddy's arm the wailing began to stop. Rick watched her open her eyes and closed them. She had a head full of hair and from what he could make out hazel colored eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, just like her mother.

"I think you got yourself a Daddy's girl."

Michonne was in tears at the sight.

Looks like your blood pressure has been coming down a bit." The nurse noted aloud.

"Enough to go home?" Michonne asked.

"Not yet but as long as you relax and let Daddy do all the work you should have a speedy recovery." The nurse was smiling at the sight of Rick with his daughter.

"Have you two decided on a name?"

Rick said, "Judith."

Michonne said, "Abigail."

The nurse laughed, "Well, I guess not."

* * *

Ms. Mabel stood outside of Ms. Ella's property line. Ms. Ella was splayed across the lawn looking up at the sky.

"What kind of witchcraft you up to now, Ms. Ella?"

"Go away Ms. Mabel. Leave me here to die will you."

"I would love that but I want to know why you want to die today?"

"I can't go back to the church. My son made sure of that with that nonsense he did. He left his poor wife at the altar."

"Well, I would say she was in good hands."

"He should have chose his wife."

"Why is that? Because you say so?"

"He made his vows with his wife before God."

"Yeah. I suppose you right. But I still don't know why you want to die over his choice. His salvation has nothing to do with you unless we talking about your witchcraft belief then I would have to say I don't have no knowledge about it."

"Could you stop saying I am witch and I do witchcraft? It's not so. I go to church faithfully every Sunday. More than I can say for you." Ms. Ella accused.

"I promise you the devil is in church every Sunday too. But just because you don't see me sitting there doesn't mean I am not worshiping...I attend two places like ...Well, I have some Sundays where I like attending my bedside Baptist...TD Jakes for instance. If the gumption hits me I go see Pastor Gabriel can't talk about God's anointed. Get Jesus where ever and whenever you can."

Ms. Ella turned her head slightly to look at Ms. Mabel. The slight was not lost on Ms. Ella.

"If I could turn back the hands of time I would have done better by my son and your daughter wanting to be together. I'm sorry Ms. Mabel. I look back on those times and I was really ugly to you and Suzanna. I didn't allow my son to reach his full potential with the love he had for your daughter. To allow him to see it through. He told me that she was in a bad way and she needed the money. My son Rick wanted to marry Suzanna he just needed our support..." Ms. Ella was so overcome with emotions she couldn't continue. She began to sob.

Ms. Mabel stepped on to her property and got down on the grass with Ms. Ella and forgave her.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't say you love me unless you mean it because I might do something stupid...like believe it!

 **by Gwen**

* * *

"Do you still want to die?"

Ms. Ella glanced over at Ms. Mabel who was splayed on the grass with her looking up at the sky. They held each other hand confirming forgiveness was indeed sincere as was the apology for long ago wrongs.

"No. Not today. Thank you, Ms. Mabel."

"Don't you think it's a shame that you and I are laid out here on the grass on our backs and not one person come see about us. Three cars drove by and not one." Ms. Mabel shared her observation.

"It's the way of the world. People just don't want to get involved."

"Is that why you haven't gone to see your new grandbaby?"

"Out of respect to my daughter in law, I can't."

"How the baby got here isn't the baby fault you know? You still it's relations. I would like to go see the baby."

"You just like to be nosey, Ms. Mabel."

"Maybe so."

"She took Carl to her parents."

"Is that so?"

"Lori called me mad and wanting to know if I knew and why I ain't say anything."

"How long did you know?"

"Truthfully? The moment he wasn't answering his phone when Lori would call when she took me to see my sister Lucille."

"How's poor Lucille doing?"

"She's seen better days."

"So how long ago was that?"

"Almost a year and a half."

"Shut your mouth?"

"I tell you he was creeping over here every chance he got before that and it was worse after."

"And you said nothing?"

"What if I was wrong?" Ms. Ella looked over at Ms. Mabel.

"But you was right."

"I didn't have any proof and even if I did I don't think I would of said anything." Ms. Ella admitted.

"You know most people wouldn't say nothing. Just be grinning in your face but know everything your joker is doin behind your back. Not saying you were grinning..."

"No I wasn't! I was praying for him. Praying for my son to fight temptation. I was praying for Michonne too you know. Warned them both to pray and stay prayed up."

"Didn't work out to well for them. They were in a bad way. Nothing more powerful than the urge that got ya wantin what you know you should leave alone."

"She looks just Like Suzanne."

"She looks just like my baby girl."

* * *

"Dad...Dad..." Carl was crying into the phone.

Rick could not respond. He had no words. He brushed the tears from his face.

"Dad are you there?"

"Yes son. I'm here." Rick's voice cracked.

"How come you don't want us anymore? Did we do something wrong? Did I do something, Dad?"

"Oh no. Of course not. Don't ever think that. You did nothing wrong Carl. My love for you has not changed."

"What did Mom do? Did she do something to make you not want us anymore?"

Rick took the phone from his ear and sat in the empty waiting room crying silently. The ache in his heart was searing through every part of him.

"Dad...Dad...?" Carl was sobbing. The phone was taken from him and Lori's father came on the line.

"Rick?"

Rick tried to regain what little composure he could muster. "Yes, Dad." Rick always referred to Lori's father as Dad.

"What I heard happened in the church speaks volumes. You can't go back and change it. Lori and Carl will be staying with us until the dust settles."

"I'm sorry."

"Save that for Lori." Lori's Dad disconnected the call.

Rick got up and went back in the room with Michonne who had a sleeping Andre cuddled up with her while she was holding their sleeping daughter Abigail.

Michonne noticed the bruised scratched up man was in tears and she propped the baby's bottom to rest on her while her free arm stretched out to him. "Oh no, baby come here. Come to me." Rick sat in the chair and rested his head on her legs and wept while she stroked his hair.

* * *

"Does Rick know about any of this?" Carol watched Michonne rub her belly. She was almost 9 months along. Carol sat at the make shift table as Michonne leaned against the kitchen counter.

"He will."

"When?"

"I don't even know how to bring it up to him. I just know I refuse to bring a new baby to this shit hole. Bad enough I've had Andre here for over two years. I will not live in this shit hole any longer than deemed necessary. I will go back to some semblance of my old life and get Andre in the gifted academy that he should have been in over a year ago. I'm tired of hiding out and so far nothing has happened but me getting knocked up by a married man."

"You love him right?"

"Yes. With every fiber of my being I love his crazy neurotic self."

Carol laughed. "I think your the neurotic one. I think it's smart to have the house built an hour a way from Kings County. It's beautiful I must say. The only way your little family will be able to live in peace and not feel like you have a scarlet letter on your chest."

"I can hire security if I need it for Andre."

Carol waved that thought away, "No, allow the FBI to use their resources before you start digging in your pocket. They have been trying to put the Monroe Leader behind bars where he belongs and you happen to be the one way out of many. Even though we only got two pings on you since you moved here." Carol laughed.

"Will it still be you? The house has plenty of room."

"You think I want to miss this soap opera you created for yourself?"

"I know right? I fit right on in with this trailer atmosphere."

"You aren't the first and you certainly won't be the last."

* * *

Carol was out in the parking lot with a visibly upset Lori who calmed down long enough to not be arrested even if she was being detained from getting in her car and crashing it into Ricks pick up truck that was in the parking lot.

"So you taking up for them?" Lori asked.

"I am protecting Michonne from any bodily harm and I mean ANY. If you want to kick your husband's ass in the privacy of your home I wouldn't blame you one bit but take this bit of advice...He asked you for a divorce, am I right?"

"Yes, but ..."

"There is no buts, ands, or ifs. Details don't matter, Sweetheart. The fact is he made a baby with someone else. He asked for a divorce. Let him go. Don't hold on to someone that's not holding on to you. He's already letting you know he wants you to release him."

Those words hit Lori like a ton of bricks. No truer words would she hear from any one else.

Lori drove home after stopping at the gas station to buy a pack of cigarettes and some matches. When she went home she went straight to their bedroom and grabbed the mattress and then the boxspring and dragged them outside on to the front lawn. She went into all the drawers and the closet and pulled out all his clothes and piled it outside along with his shoes. She also got every sheet and pillow case out of the home and layered that on top with the pillows. Lori went to the garage and got the gas can and doused everything and lit the match. She sat on the porch steps, lit a cigarette, took a long drag and watched the flames.

* * *

Michonne was released from the hospital after 4 days when her blood pressure finally came down to a healthy level. Rick was on one side of his pick up truck strapping Andre into his carseat while Michonne was on the other side securing her new bundle of joy behind Rick's driverseat back facing. Michonne was ensuring Abigails gloved hands and matching cap was just right.

"Don't worry Mommy I will take care of her. We can go to our new home now, right? I can have my big boy room with Batman right? Superman and Captain America and Zeus and Atlas. Right, Mommy?"

"Yes. That is still the plan Andre." Michonne began to get nervous. She could feel Ricks eyes and she avoided them until he waited for her to come over to the passenger side to get in after he closed Andre's car door.

"New house?" Rick asked not liking the idea of being kept in the dark.

"Thank you." She always appreciated when Rick opened her door and assisted her inside of the vehicle.

"New house?" Rick asked again as he got into the driver side.

"Mommy got a new house. She says when the baby comes were moving. She aint bringing a new baby to that shit hole."

"Andre Jerome Benton." Michonne immediately admonished.

"Sorry Mommy. Mommy said after the baby is born and we leave the hospital we are going to the new house. Is that better Mommy?"

Rick turned to look at Andre forward facing seat, "How smart are you?"

"You keep asking me that. You don't remember?" Andre genuinely wanted to know if Rick had memory problems like his Sunday school teacher.

"So when was I suppose to find out about this house?" Rick looked to Andre for answers.

"Mommy couldn't decide right, Mommy?"

Rick looked over to Michonne, "What's the address Michonne?" Rick was ready to put the address in the navigation avoiding Michonnes eyes that were pleading forgiveness.

* * *

Michonne was surprised by the change in Rick. He was different. He wasn't the same man that she fell in love with. Everything felt weird to her and when she tried to get him to talk about it he would shut down even more. He wouldn't touch her. He would only let her know he was leaving and when to expect him back.

Carol noted the change as well.

He still engaged Andre in conversation and would laugh heartily during their interactions and he tended to Abigail without fail.

Five weeks of this Michonne had had enough. She had a script already planned in her head. She was going to break it off with him and find a compromise on child support and visitation.

When he came in the door she was ready to get down to business but she noticed he was carrying two suitcases when he entered and behind him was Carl.

"Carl, you remember Michonne?"

"Yes," He responded to his dad and then to Michonne, "Hi."

"Hi." Michonne was caught off guard. "How are you, Carl?"

"Good. You have a nice house."

"Well, thank you."

"Carl will be staying with us for a while." Rick's attention was on Michonne.

"Well, of course. I would like that. Andre would like that too." Michonne response was directed at Carl so he knew he was welcome into her home. "Come, let me show you the most perfect room for you."

* * *

"I was going to quit you today." Michonne looked at the monitor on the wall that displayed Abigail and Andre sound asleep. There was a monitor in their bedroom as well. If they ever left the bedroom they each had a hand held baby monitor

"What for?" Rick towel dried his body.

"You don't kiss me any more Rick. You don't talk to me. You shut me out and I don't like it."

"I don't kiss you because the doctor says we have to wait six weeks."

"What the hell does kissing have to do with waiting the six weeks, Rick?"

"I can't just kiss you and just walk away. You know that woman." Rick grabbed his pajama bottoms and put them on. Michonne wore his Pajama tops.

She was rinsing her mouth out from the spearmint with baking soda toothpaste as she listened to him.

"Lori is not a good topic. It has been the only topic on my mind that I needed to have resolved and everyday has been a battle. I gave her the divorce papers a week ago to see if we can come to an agreement. Last minute she agreed for me to take Carl. I know it should have been a discussion between us about Carl and I'm sorry about it but I am a package deal as well. I never meant to shut you out. I just didn't want to stress you with what I was trying to take care of so I could move on. We could move on." He stands next to Michonne who was doing her third brushing ritual and mouth wash rinse. Rick had brought his toothbrush from his side of the bathroom over to her's and began brushing.

"You have your own tooth paste over there." She cut her eyes at him as he took her toothpaste.

"Are you aware you have OCD tendencies. This house is highly organized. Your drawer is organized. You organize me."

"I use to be worse."

"How so?"

"I wouldn't have allowed you to come over here and mess with my toothpaste like your doing now. So I would say I have improved." Rick knew she was still bothered and that amused him more.

"Or you just love me."

"That is a strong possiblilty." She waited for him to finish rinsing. "What you just shared with me is what I need. I need to know what's going on. Even the tough stuff. Don't shut me out of what's going on in there." Michonne pointed her finger at his temple.

"So you aren't quitting me?"

"I'm still with you." Michonne said simply.

Rick put his toothbrush in her toothbrush holder. Michonne took it out and put it on his side of the bathroom in his own holder when she noticed a diamond ring on his sink counter. She began to cry as she covered her mouth with both hands looking down at the ring. Rick chuckled as he found her OCD amusing but when he knew for sure she saw what he intentionally put over there, "I want to marry you, Michonne. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and help raise and protect our kids together. Will you marry me?"

Michonne uncovered her mouth, "Yes."

Rick laughed as he picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. Perfect fit.

"I'm going to kiss you now and I need you not to make it so good that I can't stop my-"

Michonne's lips were instantly on his and it was instantly good to him. His hands instantly squeezed her ass cheeks and he had her legs straddling him as he carried her into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"People stay married because they want to, not because the doors are locked."

-Paul Newman

* * *

"You're going to live with us now?" Andre handed Carl a comic book from his organized, cataloged comic book collection.

"I don't know. I think so." Carl took a seat on the bean bag in Andre's room and marveled at the pristine condition of the comic.

"Do you like my mommy?" Andre sat on the floor in front of Carl. His legs crossed Indian style.

"I don't know."

"Do you like me?"

Carl didn't know how to answer, so he shrugged.

"I don't know if I like you either."

"My Grandma Ella says you are some genius."

"I like Ms. Ella. She remembers. She doesn't keep asking me how smart I am."

"How old are you?"

"Almost four."

"My Grandma Ella says you know algebra."

"Don't everybody?"

"Not everybody."

"I like Ms. Ella. I like your Dad too. He keeps forgetting. I always have to remind him I am very smart. I don't think he knows what _very_ means."

"Your mom has a lot of money?"

"She says she didn't like playing poor. It was exhausting."

"You have Batman and Captain America on your wall. Who's that on the ceiling?"

"Zeus and Atlas."

"What action heroes are they?"

"They're not. Zeus was the lord of the sky and rain. He ruled the gods. Zeus made Atlas hold up the heavens. I read the bible, and I didn't see Zeus or any mention of Atlas. I asked the Sunday school teacher, and she didn't have any answer for it. Said there was only one God and Jesus. I couldn't make out all the words in the bible, but it didn't make sense."

Carl was completely enthralled with Andre.

"I asked my Mommy, and she said when I go to the gifted school I will learn which came first the egg or the chicken."

"You think there is an answer for that?" Carl asked.

"I hope so because it makes my head hurt thinking about it." Andre paused, "Does it hurt yours too?"

"I never thought about it until now." Carl scratched his head.  
...

"Hi, Son."

"Hi, Mom."

Rick stepped into his mother's home as she held the door open for him to do so. She caught sight of Ms. Mabel across the street sitting on her porch rocker waving. She waved back.

"How are you faring?"

"On the Lori end not well at all. It's affecting me with Michonne. If it wasn't for the baby, I think Michonne would have quit me by now."

"Come on and sit down. You hungry?"

"Michonne keeps me fed. Won't let me leave until I have eaten."

"That's good."

Rick pulled up a chair and sat while his mother poured herself some tea and sat at the kitchen table as well.

"How's little Andre and the baby?"

"I never knew Andre was so smart to be almost four years old," Rick remarked.

Ms. Ella laughed, "Did he tell you very?"

Rick laughed as he nodded, "We named the baby Abigail."

"My middle name?" Ms. Ella was surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

"She's a beauty. Head full hair and those eyes."

"I hope she's smart like Andre wouldn't that be something?" Ms. Ella smiled. "I would love to see her son, Me and Ms. Mabel if it's all right with Michonne."

"You and Ms. Mabel? When did this happen?" Rick was skeptical knowing first hand that feud between the two spanning almost 20 years.

"Never mind _when. We_ have buried the hatchet. Now tell me when can we come visit?"

"When I get the air in the house with Michonne right. I don't like where we are, and I don't know how to resolve it until I can get Lori on the same page."

"She has been making a show of it in the church. I can't stomach it. I just stopped going. Makes my heart too heavy sitting there with everyone knowing my hand in it. I go over to Mabel, and we enjoy bedside Baptist together, or she comes over here. We pray together."

"You and Ms. Mabel?" Rick scratched his head.

"The hatchet has been buried. Don't have me go digging it up to prove it to you."

...

"I thought we could go to counseling and also have Pastor Gabriel sit with us to work through this. If you want to get custody of your daughter, I will stand by you and have her in our home. Help you raise her if you want."

"Didn't you burn all my clothes? Even our mattress?"

It never ceased to amaze Rick the lengths that Lori would go to maintain their marital status. It made him sad that he couldn't and that he didn't want to.

Rick wanted a divorce. He had to be as cold as possible to get his point across finally, and it didn't make him happy to do so, but he had to make his intentions clear.

"Lori, from my lips to your ears, I do not want to work on this marriage. You were not the problem. I was and am. I had made a baby with someone who I love more than my life. The scary kind of love is what I have for her. I should never have kept our marriage going, and it was way before Michonne came into the picture. When I first asked for a divorce eight years ago. The reason why Negan and I fell off as brothers. He didn't think it was fair to stay married if I wasn't happy. It wasn't fair to you. But somehow we worked through it. Back then there wasn't anyone else- just I got tired of being where I didn't want to be- and that was with you. Now there is someone else. Her name is Michonne. I want her with every fiber of my body, and I can't keep doing this with you. Sign the damn papers."

Every word that Rick spoke was like being hit with bricks to the point she eventually felt a numbing rage towards the end. She snatched the paper and signed and threw them at him. "Fuck you."

Rick grabbed the papers that were scattered on the floor, "Thank you. I am going to ask Carl if he wants to be with you or me. It's in the divorce that he has a choice, and we will honor it. Carl can change his mind at any time."

"Fuck you."

People close to Lori would ask her how she didn't know. She didn't.

She was born and raised in Florida. She went to Florida State College. What type of situation would she need to have been in for anyone to tell her about Suzanne? Why would it even be a topic?

Ezekiel from the church they both attended, filled her in on what he heard and about Rick's preference for women of color. Rick had never dated a white girl. Not until Lori.

Ezekiel wasn't from King's County either, and over coffee, Lori got most of the hearsay.

...

"So all this time?"

Rick was taken aback by all the information divulged to him about Michonne and her life in New York as a big time lawyer making a name for herself. Her sizable inheritance and the house they were in that was becoming more and more a home than he would ever imagine.

"Yes." Michonne and Carol answered Rick in unison.

"All we are doing now is making sure you and your new family establish a routine. See if there are any pings and if so we them sniff out. So far it's been silent. That's a good thing." Carol reasserted. "I hope you don't have a problem with me staying in the home to ensure their safety and with your background of stalking Michonne I think we would make a pretty good team." She winked at Rick to show she was just teasing.

"I am sorry to hear about your husband, Michonne." Rick had no idea until now what Michonne had to bare while in Kings County.

"Thank you for saying that." Michonne didn't know if it was her hormones askew, but she had been out of the hospital two days and couldn't seem to get a grip. "I loved him so much." She found herself in Ricks' arms, and it felt good not having to be restricted in when and where to show their affection for each other.

* * *

Ms. Ella and Ms. Mabel stood in the foyer of Michonne and Ricks home eight weeks later. Both of their mouth's were agape. The house was over 12,000 square feet with seven bedrooms and eight and a half bathrooms. Four bedrooms downstairs including a master upstairs and downstairs. Two laundry rooms, on both levels and a Gourmet kitchen with granite countertops. Double staircase and outdoor screened in in-ground pool that had an automatic hardtop pool cover. Gadgetry galore.

"Ain't this something, Ms. Mabel?" Ms. Ella asked.

"It sure is. Never been in anything as nice and pretty like this before." Ms. Mabel responded.

Rick took their suitcases and carried them to two spare rooms located downstairs as the two older women admired the home when swim trunk clad 13-year-old Carl and almost four-year-old Andre were headed to the pool but stopped when they noticed the two older women.

"Hi, Grandma Ella and Ms. Mabel," Carl said excitedly.

"Hi, Ms. Ella. I missed you." Andre went over to hug the woman and scowled at Ms. Mabel.

"Why are you looking at me like that young man? What I did you?" Mabel asked.

Ms. Ella admonished Andre for being rude.

"Me and Ms. Mabel are friends now. She is good people, and I am sorry for putting you in it, okay?"

"She said you were a hellion, Ms. Ella." Andre looked to Ms. Ella.

"Well, I used to be but not anymore. Now go now and greet Ms. Mabel."

"Hi, Ms. Mabel. My name is Andre."

"I know you. I know who you are little boy child. I heard about you being smarter than Einstein, a man from long ago."

"Einstein? Was he very smart?"

"I reckon. That kind of intelligence I can't speak on, but I reckon so."

"I am going to ask my mommy. She knows everything and what she doesn't know we find the information and we read it together." Andre said assuredly.

Ms. Mabel looked to Ms. Ella, "I say he is Very."

* * *

"Rick what are you doing? I am trying to get Abigail ready to meet her Grandmother Ella and her Great Aunt Ms. Mabel."

Rick stopped kissing the back of her neck, and he took his hands from under her blouse where he was fondling her breast.

"How does it add up again?"

"It adds up where I think it's disgusting that I love you and want you to do dirty things to me." Michonne picked up their baby who was wide eye and dressed in a pink and white dress with booties to match.

"Seriously, tell me again?"

"My mother and Ms. Mabel are half sisters. They messed around with the same man who produced Suzanne. That same man, my dad- was in love with my mother and they married and had me. They moved away from the scandal to New York. My father who passed away some years ago got in on the ground floor of Wall Street and worked hard and made a name for himself. My mother finished her degree and was a lawyer and then a judge. Ms. Mabel never knew where my mother went and that my mom married the man she was pregnant by until she reads this letter from my mom to her. That is how I come about coming here. My mother knew if any hick town were going to be safe it would be Kings County with the help of your mom Ms. Ella who kept a watchful eye even if she didn't know the extent of the danger for Andre. I am sorry for that, but I didn't know I would be involved with Ms. Ella's son and just wanted by all means necessary to keep Andre safe. Your mother was instrumental in helping my mom leave town. I know it's convoluted, but Suzanna was my half sister and half cousin...Ughh the whole thought makes me think I should quit you." Michonne began to brush pass Rick with their baby and the letter in hand

Rick grabs her free arm with the letter.

"Let that be the last time you talk about quitting me. You hear me? We are not dating we are married. I am your husband until I can't breathe another breath so help me God woman, you and I will always be." He kisses her firmly on the mouth, and it had Michonne slightly dazed.

"Okay." She agreed enamored with his aggressiveness especially since they resumed sexual relations with the ferocity they didn't even know existed.

"We didn't go through all of this to let everything in the past that was outside of our control to determine how we should feel. I love you Michonne Benton Grimes. You are everything to me, and I don't give a damn how you came about being created."

"Well, I, Mrs. Benton Grimes want you to put a placeholder on that aggression for tonight. Please, and thank you."

He taps her ass as they smile at each other.

"I am going to keep you good and pregnant until we have a mutual understanding."

"We are not Sasha and Daryl." Michonne walked into the family room to introduce Abigail to Ms. Ella and Ms. Mabel.

Ms. Ella and Ms. Mabel both took turn fawning over Abigail. They sat on the couch together holding her and bottle feeding the baby when she was hungry.

They all smiled as Andre and Carl seemed to get along as they listened to what Andre asked Carl and what was to be Carl's response.

"Do you like my mommy?" Andre asked Carl.

"Yes. I like your Mom. She knows a lot about comics. She's fun too."

"Do you like me?"

"I think you're kind of cool to be almost four years old."

"I'm cool?" Andre made a mental note to ask his mommy if being cool was better than being liked.

"I think so," Carl shrugged.

"I guess you're cool too."

Ms. Mabel took the letter from Michonne, and she handed it over to Ms. Ella.

"You know my eyes ain't no good for that kind of writing. Let's go in the room that is picked out for me, and you read it to me." The two older women find their way to Ms. Mabel's room and close the door.

Ms. Ella comes out the room an hour later alone wiping at her eyes. "I forgot about that hatchet."

Rick asked, "Ms. Mabel going to be okay?"

"I apologize for not telling her, and she forgave me again. She on the phone with your mother right now, Michonne."

Michonne went over and hugged Ms. Ella, "Thank you for being there for Andre and me. I wanted to make sure you heard that from me. We appreciated that. Our home is always open to you."

"I hope that invitation is extended to Ms. Mabel as well because she says she ain't leaving. All that she has gone through in life finding out you are her family and part of her baby girl. Good luck getting her to leave."

Michonne glanced over at Rick who had no response and casually strolled out to the pool to watch his two boys splash around as he carried his baby girl.

...

Pastor Gabriel had a full house. Word of mouth about Rick carrying a pregnant Michonne out of the church while his wife passed out at the altar had people not wanting to miss any action at Pastor Gabriel's Church of God and Christ.

"Amen, Amen, Amen! When God closes a door. Don't try to force it open. Let it close. For the God we worship here right now today knows what's best!"

 _Amen Amen Hallelujah_ (random voices in the church).

"When God closes a door be thankful that he ended the journey that was taking you nowhere. He sometimes has to slam that door in your face, so you realize...We are done here. No more!"

 _Amen Amen Hallelujah_ (random voices in the church)

"Don't question him...God knows what's best for you...he will only give you what you can bare...Sometimes we spend so much time staring at the closed door or-stay with me now -fighting to re-open the closed door that we don't even realize all the other open doors God has for us. The reason why is because of our inability to look forward and let go of the past. We need to know when to move in a different direction. Turn towards other opportunities that God has prepared for us and sometimes it is for us alone...And it is okay. It will be alright. Do I hear an Amen?"

...The END...

* * *

A/N: I want to say thank you to all who joined this rollercoaster ride all the way to the end. Yes. I am putting this puppy to bed. This was too heavy, and it fried my brain cells. Lol

I am glad there was some take away from this story. Some nuggets that may help or just food for thought. I appreciate the reviews immensely. The guest review where she left the story but came back on the rollercoaster ride speaks volumes to me, and I appreciate that you gave this story another try.

My take away is this (may not be your take away and that's ok)

Not all stories of infidelity end with the adulterer suffering the kind of Karma that some of us think they deserve. I think Karma comes in all forms like Ms. Mabel coming to live with them...lol or learning about your family sordid history for example. It's not always the step out in the street and gets hit by a bus. I think that is Tyler Perry's arena and how TV shows want to make us feel good that they will quickly get their just desserts but it's not really the case all the time, and Michonne and Rick are my examples of that.

I don't condone, but I understand the passion, and if anyone of us has ever been passionate about anything we should be able to relate and still be able to point out things that are wrong about what passion can make a person do.

Thanks Again!

P.S. I will be wrapping up Pencil skirt. I will be back to the keyboard with HoneyBee. The From My Lips to your Ears will be churning in my brain because there are so many places to go with that story and it's fun.


End file.
